Admit it, You Need Me
by yum3213
Summary: Country boy Richard Grayson and City party girl Kori Anders are arranged to be married, but since these two are polar opposites will a wedding even take place? Or will they kill each other long before that?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson just walked in from feeding the horses from in the barn. His holey light denim jeans were covered in dirt as well as all over his light flannel. It was a humid seventy degrees in Alabama at seven am. Richard is twenty two year old country man, his whole life revolved around the great outdoors, the farm, and his adoptive father Bruce Wayne's billion dollar company.

"Richard I need to speak with you for a moment." Bruce spoke motioning his song to his office of their large town house.

"What is it Bruce?" The Ebony haired young man asked.

"Well you remember my partner John from Gotham city? Well he has a daughter around your age." Richard gave a skeptical look; he had met John's son and older daughter Kim, but never a daughter of his age.

"Why does this involve me?" Richard asked.

"Dick Mr. Anders and I have arranged his daughter and you to be married." Bruce rushed out making Richard's eyes open wide. "Before you flip out John and I have been thinking about this for a while, and we both have been watching you both quite intently. Sure you guys come from completely different settings, and will have disagreements, but we both believe you guys would be great together. Here John sent over a picture. Her name is Kori." Bruce pulled out a picture from his top desk drawer and handed it to Richard. The picture was of a beautiful girl with bright scarlet waist length hair, big almond shaped emerald eyes, full lips. She had a diamond Monroe piercing on her right side of her face. Her flawless tanned skin looked amazing under the lights of the city. She was a skinny little thing but curvy none the less. In the picture she was showing off her bright straight teeth as she leaned on the balcony of a city building at night.

"Wow she's stunning." Richard spoke eyeing the picture carefully.

"So you're pleased?" Bruce asked smirking.

"Yes I am." The young man responded without hesitation.

"Good, you will be in Gotham by dawn tomorrow. So finish whatever needs done and go pack." Bruce informed.

"Tomorrow?" Richard chocked out.

"Yes but don't worry you'll be getting married in four months. So you can have some time to get acquainted before the big day. Now go on." Bruce spoke as he watched his son leave his office with a look of pure shock on his face though the picture still in his hands.

Kori Anders groaned loudly as she heard a loud pounding on the front door of her beautiful three bedroom roof top apartment.

"Kori Sloan Anders get out of bed right now! It's eleven thirty!" John hollered as he continued to pound. With a loud moan Kori got out of bed and shuffled her feet against her wooden floors to the door.

"What do you want dad?" The redhead growled as she through open the white painted wood entry.

"Can I come in?" John asked. Kori merely moved slightly to the left as she watched her father slip past her.

"What's this about?" Kori asked right to the point not wanting to waste any time.

"You're tying the knot."John said directly as he sipped his coffee.

"One more time?"

"For the second time you're getting married. Bruce my partner has a son your age and to make more money we feel like merging the companies will give us more money, so you guys are to be married. Plus you could use a good boy, not those bad boys you bring home with you. Kori you need to settle down you are getting to old for all this partying." John said.

"You're selling me out? What if I don't even like him?" Kori protested loudly suddenly wide awake making her father roll his dark eyes.

"Trust me sweetheart you will, Bruce sent a picture." John spoke as he took a picture out of his jacket pocket and handed it to his daughter. In the picture there stood Richard looking like a country god, his shirt was off revealing his perfect muscular body. He wore dark jeans as his crystal blue eyes glowed in the sunrise.

"Damn… does this boy have a name?"Kori asked intrigued.

"Richard Grayson." John stated simply. "Happy?"

"Very." The redhead purred.

"Great, because he will be here by nine am tomorrow. So please by up and ready, OK?" John asked.

"Yea yea whatever up and ready. I got it." Kori hissed. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep." Kori said opening for her dad to leave making him huff.

"I'll see you bright and early." He informed her making her scoff as she slammed the door without a word and crawled back into bed.

**Ok well there's chapter 1 please favorite, follow, and review : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kori, are you home? We brought dinner!" Called Victor Stone one of Kori's best friends since grade school, as he unlocked the door with one of her spare keys. He was a six foot seven pure muscle bald African American man.

"It's pizza with pineapple your favorite!" Yelled Garfield Logan Kori's other best friend. He was a tall lanky blonde, with forest green eyes.

"Yum! I totally need to stuff my face." Kori spoke nervously as she picked four pieces of pizza from the large box and piled them on her lap.

"Kor you okay? You seem distracted." Vic said looking at the redhead closely.

"Daddy dearest arranged my marriage." Kori sighed full a mouth full making her friend's go wide eyed.

"You're getting married? Do you even know him?" Vic asked shocked.

"Better yet got anything on him?" Gar asked.

"All I know is that his name is Richard Grayson, from Alabama, and Bruce Wayne is his daddy. Oh and I got this picture." Kori explained as she grabbed the picture from her pocket. Sure she wasn't at all excited to be in the situation, but I mean what straight girl in their right mind wouldn't stare at that photo.

"No homo or anything, but that's some dude." Gar waggled his eyebrows making his friends laugh. "Does this kid have any sisters?"

"Naw last time I checked he's an only child." Kori snickered.

"He seems decent, though I doubt the boy is going to like your bitchiness." Vic admitted making Kori roll her eyes.

"Psh the boy can get over it." Argued the redhead.

"Awe there it is, the picture perfect bitch comment. My favorite." Gar joked.

"Guys what if he doesn't like me?" Kori questioned. "What if I end up getting hurt again?" She mumbled. Both men's eyes were on her staring at her intently.

"Well you know if he hurts you, he has to go through us. Just like all the others." Gar responded wrapping his arm around his friend in comfort.

"I know what would I do without you guys?" The redhead asked leaning into her friend's embrace.

"Well you'd be helping running your father's company, instead of living the life you want." Vic informed.

"True, and I couldn't be more grateful then being out of that mess. Now should we watch wicked scary five and see who pees themselves first?" Kori asked with a bright smile.

"Oh you're so on." Both boys said simultaneously.

"What are you up to?" Bruce asked walking into his son's bedroom to find him on his laptop.

"Just trying to find out more about my fiancé." Richard responded his eyes not leaving the bright screen.

"Find anything interesting?"Bruce questioned.

"Not too much, I mean she's very different from most business men's daughters. She wants nothing to do with the company; she made all of her money on her own. And the girl never once thanks her parents or even mentions them in award speeches, blogs, or even interviews. You would think she'd give them some kind of credit." Richard explained as he looked through pictures of her on the web.

"She did do it on her own. Her parents wanted her to be a successful business woman just like them and her siblings, but she had another calling to entertain people. She's very stubborn, but she knows that dancing, singing, and photography are what she's good at. Whether her parents agree or not." Bruce responded sitting on the large queen sized bed.

"I give her credit for that. But Bruce she dated Xavier Redd." Richard growled.

"Yes she did, and he ended up hurting her in more ways than one. You figure her whole life she's dated bad boys and they end up screwing her over, maybe you can change that. And her parents and her don't get along at all. They fight constantly." Bruce shrugged.

"Maybe…. but Bruce what if…." Richard started.

"Don't keep what ifing. You're just making yourself nervous. But hey at least you'll get to catch up with Karen and Rachael. " Bruce chuckled lightly. "But get some sleep Dick we have to get up in a few hours to catch our plane."

"Alright goodnight Bruce." Richard yawned as he closed his laptop.

"Goodnight Dick." Bruce said leaving the room quietly.

Kori's cell phone began to ring loudly waking her from her peaceful sleep from upside down on her couch.

"Hello…?" Kori grumbled answering her phone.

"Kori, are you up? Bruce, Richard, and I will be there in fifteen minutes." John spoke through the phone making Kori's body shoot up her eyes wide.

"Yea…. Dad I'm uh up, I'll see you in a bit." Kori stated quickly. She looked around her apartment to find it a wreck clothes were everywhere the main menu of Wicked scary was still on the television, photographs she had taken were all over the coffee table, and of course Vic was sleeping on the couch while Gar was passed out on her living room floor. "Shit guys wake up! My dad and fiancé are going to be here soon. You guys got to haul your asses out of here!" Kori yelled as she ran into her bathroom to shower quickly. Only they didn't wake up so when she emerged from the shower ten minutes later with her hair soaked and down, dressed in marble washed skinny jeans, and a teal crossed mesh long sleeved top. She was running around cleaning her apartment while she brushed her teeth, and putting on makeup leaving white toothpaste all over her lips. "Gar and Vic get the hell out of my apartment! Daddy dearest is coming!" Kori hollered making the two men's' body's fly up. Let's just say they weren't big fans of Kori's father.

"We out!" Gar yelled jogging to the door.

"Text us later little lady!" Vic yelled following his friend out the door quickly.

"Will do, I'll see you guys." Kori responded shoving random things in her couch or under the dressers. Suddenly a loud pound on her door making her heart sink. "Fuck!" She yelled clearly forgetting they could probably hear her. The redhead ran to the door and opened it as she painted from running around. There stood her father eyeing her clearly not approving of the way she looked, next to him was Bruce smiling at her sweetly. Then there was Richard standing behind both man looking even more handsome than Kori had imagined in a nice button down shirt, and jeans. His hair was spiked and a crooked kind smile was on his face.

"Kori what is all over your mouth?" John questioned horrified. Kori immediately licked and wiped of her lips with the back of her hand making her father sigh in a disproving manor.

"It's… toothpaste." She said meekly shrugging her shoulders.

"Of course it is! You couldn't wake up at a decent hour to get ready? I mean you're soaked, and would it kill you to take out those piercings?" John snapped as Kori rolled her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Look I'm sorry. I know I don't look my best but…" Kori started frustratingly.

"You look beautiful." Richard assured her blushing lightly as she did the same.

"Thank you." Kori smiled brightly. "Oh uh please come in." Kori said moving over to let her guests in, and leading them into the living room.

"Kori it's nice to see you again." Bruce chuckled placing one of Richard's bags on the floor next to the couch.

"You to Bruce." Kori smiled gently taking all three men's coats and throwing them in a small walk in hall closet. "So…..?" Kori questioned awkwardly.

"Uh Richard Grayson." Richard spoke introducing himself as he stuck out his hand.

"Kori Anders. Or should I say Grayson?" She responded taking his rather large callused hand in her soft small one, as he smirked at her small joke.

"Kor why don't you show Dick to your room?" John stated bluntly.

"As long as I don't have to be in the same room as you." Kori rolled her eyes as she lead Richard to their bedroom. "So this is out master bedroom walk in closet is to the left, and the master bathroom is to the right. The bed is a king and….Oh my god I am so bad at this I sound like a realtor." Kori spoke making them both laugh.

"No you were doing fine." Richard snickered.

"Thanks, I know this place is a mess, and I'm sorry…" Kori rambled.

"You talk a lot." Richard stated with a smile making her stare at him in confusion. "It's cute though." She bit her lip trying to keep herself from smiling at him.

"So I got myself a charmer huh?" She questioned with a flick of her tongue.

"If that's what you want to call it sure. So we'll be married in four months." Richard sighed clearly nervous.

"Yea … It's pretty scary." She gulped.

"Will you guys come in here for a moment?" Bruce called as they both made their way back into the main room.

"So we have decided your first appearance as a couple will be at the local charity event that will take place in two weeks. Act your age, and act as if you guys actually like each other. Kori that means you actually need to try and look your best unlike how you usually look." John sneered making Kori scoff and roll her eyes.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Kori asked arching a brow as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, if you want to look like a hooker." John stated making her shake her head.

"Wow… you are the most judge mental person I have ever met. Why can't you just once give me the satisfaction and say I look nice, or you actually have a bit of talent. Humor me just once!" Kori sneered.

"You will not speak to me like that!" John roared making both countrymen jump.

"I believe I just did, and you wander why I drink." Kori smirked walking into the kitchen already taking out tequila.

"You need rehab." John yelled.

"You need a Xanax." Kori argued as Richard tried not to laugh. "If you wouldn't mind me and my fiancé have things to discuss."

"Very well, I'll see you guys soon. Your hands will be full with this one Dick." John spoke before leaving the apartment with Bruce behind him. Richard couldn't believe it John didn't seem to have one inch of respect for his own child, and honestly he felt bad for her.

"So that went well." Kori mumbled as she put the tequila away without drinking it.

"Is he always like that?" Richard asked.

""Yea, but don't worry you'll get used to it. My whole family is like that. Well towards me anyway." Kori explained sitting next to him on the couch crossing her legs in the process. "So Alabama huh?" Kori questioned changing the subject quickly.

"Yea, pretty far from here a good six hours by plane. I've never seen so many buildings in one place."

"I'm sure, I'd like to go there sometime. It'd be nice to get out of here for a bit." Kori smiled. "I bet your hungry would you like some pancakes, eggs, waffles?" Kori asked.

"Pancakes are good, here I'll help." Richard insisted.

"No it's okay, relax you've been on a plane all morning. And after that episode it's the least I can do." Kori smiled sweetly.

"No I'll help…" Richard spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"No… Just let me do this, go lay down or something." Kori laughed making him smile.

"We've only known each other for about an hour, and you're already telling me what to do."

"Well you better get used to it cowboy… it's only just the beginning." Kori winked making his heart flutter in his chest as he laid down on the couch as his eyes drifted closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard awoke to a heavenly smell that filled his nose; he rubbed his crystal blue eyes tiredly as he staggered into the kitchen to see Kori's back facing him as she flipped a pancake from the stove top. Just as he was about to speak she began to hum a catchy tune to herself while moving her hips to the beat of her own song.

" _Oh wont you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_-" Kori sang quietly. She turned around only to jump from fright at the sight of him clearly not expecting him to be awake. "Shit Rich you scared me!" The redhead gasped.

"Sorry, I was just watching the show." He smirked leaning onto the wood work.

"Oh cowboys got jokes huh?" She snickered rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you're hungry; you've been sleeping for quite awhile." Kori smiled as she placed a large stack of pancakes on the table.

"How long have I been asleep?" Richard questioned taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Well it's four so you do the math." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You let me sleep for six hours?" He asked shocked.

"Well I just figured you probably had jet lag. So I just let it go, is that a problem?" She arched a brow.

"No… I just usually don't nap very long; your couch is pretty comfortable by the way." Richard explained.

"Oh my gosh I know! I sleep on it more than I do my own bed, It's to comfy I just can't make it to my bed." Kori laughed making him smile.

"Anybody ever tell you your happiness is contagious?"

"No, but I have been told I can make anyone smile." She said. "Would you like some coffee? Juice? Milk?"

"Coffee is good, Thanks." Richard mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes. "What did you put in these there amazing?"

"Buttermilk and I'm glad you like them. One thing you should know about me is when I cook everything is made from scratch." She said pouring his coffee into a mug.

"Really? Your cooking must be pretty good than. Which is the complete opposite of me everything is microwave based." He told her.

"Well hubby I guess I'm going to have to teach you, what do you like in your coffee?" She asked.

"Nothing, just black is fine." He responded, he watched as she crinkled her nose in disgust making him smile once again. "So I was thinking we could tell each other things about ourselves… I… I mean if you want to." Richard stuttered lightly making her giggle as she took a seat next to him.

"It's a good idea; I need to see what I have to put up with for the rest of my life anyway." She teased batting her eyelashes.

_(What the hell? I know this girl not even a full day, and she already has me wrapped around her finger. But god what guy in their right mind wouldn't be whipped by a beautiful thing like her?) _ Richard thought to himself.

"You okay Rich?" Kori asked cocking her head eyeing him slightly.

"It's Dick." He mumbled as he drank his coffee.

"Excuse me?" She questioned confused.

"People call me Dick." He told her.

"Well I like Rich, and I think that since I'm your fiancé I think I should be able to call you that." She explained sweetly making him bite his cheek. "Plus I feel that Rich sounds much sexier than Dick." She spoke in a slightly seductive tone making shivers go down his spine. In all honesty he loved the way it rolled off her tongue, and came out like a classical harmony.

"I guess I can live with that." He responded. "So were you born here?"

"No, I was born on the small island of Tamaran, you've probably never heard of it it's…." Kori started.

"Right on the Caribbean coast." He finished surprising her.

"Wow someone knows there geography." Kori mumbled impressed.

"I went o school for geography major to be in emergency management." he said.

"I was supposed to go for a business major, to be a cost estimator for my father's company. But I ended up secretly going to a performing arts school for dancing." Kori informed him.

"I'm sure your family wasn't too happy about that."

"Not at all, once they found out they disowned me and cut me off. So I ended up staying with friends throughout college, and waitressing to earn money." Kori explained with a sigh.

"That's rough, but you are doing really well for yourself now." Richard spoke surprised.

"Yea, but they still don't approve, they accuse me of partying and being an alcoholic. When in reality they wouldn't even know because there never here. The only time they care about me or include me in anything is when it involves the company. My siblings are the chosen ones, they agree with everything my parents say. So as you can understand my best friends are more like my family then the Anders will ever be." Kori snorted.

"When Bruce told me you did everything on your own, I honestly didn't believe it, but you had it pretty bad."

"I guess, so what about you anything I should know?" Kori asked reverting the attention away from herself.

"Nothing you can't learn over time. I'm a pretty simple easy going guy."

"Ok. Who was your last girlfriend?" She asked trying startling him.

"Barbra Gordon, dated her for a couple months but she was one of those girls that wasn't willing to try anything knew. So everyday had to be up to her schedule, who was your last boyfriend?"

"Xavier Redd, why I went out with him I'll never know. He was such a tool, he cheated on me constantly. Or if we'd go out he'd make small comments about what I was wearing or what I was doing. He was just plan rude, and then I walked in on him sleeping with my sister in my bed." Kori revealed making Richard go wide eyed.

"He slept with your sister? Well if it helps from what I've heard she sucks in bed anyway." He spoke making her laugh.

"Trust me he blows to, he's small and only lasts a good three minutes." She claimed as he spit out his coffee from laughing so hard making her cackle right along with him.

"This is not what most normal fiancés talk about." He chuckled.

"Well Richie let's just say I'm far from normal." She sassed as they both got lost into each other's eyes. Stunning emeralds were locked on beautiful crystals.

"I…uh… do you mind if I take a shower?" Richard choked out.

"No go ahead; you can use the bathroom in the bedroom." She answered in a whisper as she took his plate and put it into the dishwasher along with their cups. "Towels are in the closet in the bathroom."

"Thanks." He responded as he got his suitcases and walked into their blue and brown painted bedroom. Once Kori heard the shower begin to run, she made a quick dash into the master bedroom to put on her pajamas, take off her makeup, and put on her black rimmed reading glasses. She went into her living room took out a notebook and began to write.

When Richard was finished in the shower he quickly got into his sweatpants and t-shirt and made his way back into the living room to find the redhead in a black long sleeve scoop neck tee and purple plaid flannel shorts. She seemed to be in her own little world as the pencil in her hand never ceased to move. He took a seat on the couch next to, but her eyes still never left the paper.

"What are you up to?" he asked her making her head shoot up to look at him.

"Thinking of wedding plans, I figure I can just write a few ideas down." She confessed.

"Let me hear some?" He advised she handed him the notebook. He scanned it for a moment before speaking. "You don't want a big wedding?" he asked slightly shocked. Most girls he dated wanted the big southern bell fairytale fantasy.

"Not particularly just close friends and family, I was thinking maybe with the savings that Bruce and my father put together for the wedding, we only use half of it on ourselves and donate the rest. I mean I'm ok with eloping, but most people don't go or that." She answered biting her lip.

"I think that's a great idea, what about location?" he pondered already thinking it'd be somewhere in a highly populated place in the city.

"Well I figured we could have it in Alabama, I could really go for a change in scenery. Plus your family lives there I don't want to deprive anyone." She put in surprising Richard even more.

"You sure? I mean you're going to be the bride. I don't want you to feel you have to do it this way." He stated only making her roll her eyes.

"Another thing you should know about me is when I say something I mean it. So if I didn't mean it or want it I wouldn't have said it." She interjected.

"Bruce was right when he said you were stubborn."

"And my father was right when he said you were a nice guy. But if you don't agree with something don't hesitate to let me know. And don't hesitate to give me some ideas." She smiled at him.

"No worries I won't. One tradition you'll like is all of the food has to be homemade. My grandma and aunt can help with that." He said making her smile brighten.

"That's great, but Tamaran feast usually has curried goat and spicy chicken jerky, and everything has to be homemade from food to favors. I'm just trying to think how we can put both of our cultures together." She sighed.

"We'll figure it out I mean how hard can it be?" Richard chuckled before Kori let out a huge yawn. He couldn't help but smile, which he noticed he'd done a lot today. "Tired?" he asked watching her as her eyelids began to look heavy.

"A little." She mumbled. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"I have a collection of DVD's in a drawer under the TV, you can pick." She murmured with yet another yawn. Richard got up and looked through her huge movie collection, after about a minute he finally picked one and put it into the DVD player.

"_Billy Madison_ nice choice." She whispered.

Halfway through the movie Kori was knocked out, she was sprawled out with her arm dangling off of the couch her feet on his lap, and her other arm was covering her face shielding her eyes from the light of the bright screen. God she was beautiful, so headstrong and stubborn yet sweet and funny. He knew he liked her already, but what if it was just one of those stupid crush and this whole marriage goes down in shambles. He was about to wake her up, but quickly thought against it. He moved her feet quietly but quickly off of him so he could get up, once up he put one of his arms under her knees and the other under her back so he was lifting her bridal style. He knew she was skinny but damn she was light, he slipped her into bed without waking her to his relief, but was he supposed to get on the other side and lay with her? He was about to go back and sleep on the couch when she spoke.

"Come here Richie I don't bite." She whispered her eyes closed. "It's a king plenty of room." He chuckled before making his way over to the bed and with a gulp laid on the other side. "Never been in bed with a girl before?" she teased he could tell she was smiling thought the room was dark.

"Funny I didn't know you were a girl." He joked making her scoff as she nudged him pretty hard so that he fell off the bed, but not before grabbing her and bringing her down with him.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Kori asked as she laughed hysterically.

"Fine, u?" He chuckled.

"God I have to pee!" she yelled as she sprung up and ran into the bathroom making Richard laugh even harder. After a couple moments Richard got up and lay back down. Without warning Kori came sprinting back into the room and jumping on the large bed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." She said. "Can you believe we are going to be married in four months?" She asked suddenly looking at him.

"No, I mean we're still young, I mean marriage wasn't even on my mind." Richard admitted.

"Trust me I know, I thought I'd at least have until I was twenty eight, I mean that's a good seven years away. And by then who knows John and Bruce might make us have kids by then." Kori sighed.

"You want kids?" Richard asked timidly.

"One day yes of course, what about you?"

"Maybe three to six years down the road."

"In all honesty though, I've been homeless and have been in a couple scary situations, but this is by far the most terrified I've ever been." She confessed as she felt Richard grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"I'm scared to; I mean our whole lives are going to be revolved around each other. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, but maybe if we work together I think it can work." He assured her, as light snores filled the room he turned to her to realize she was sound asleep. "Goodnight Kori." He whispered before gingerly kissing her forehead and falling into a peaceful slumber himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The two weeks just seemed to fly by and it was the night of the charity event. Things for the two fiancés just seemed to fall into place, they both got along and it seemed as if this whole wedding thing would actually work out. But then again who really knew? The two haven't even been seen in public together. In all honesty though it felt nice to both of them to be in a "kind of" relationship with someone and not have paparazzi following or having rumors started.

"Rich Gotham is destroying Alabama!" Kori yelled from her position on the couch.

"The only reason why you guys are winning is because Vic Stone is your quarterback." Richard argued back.

"My best friend is pretty amazing isn't he?" Kori asked watching the screen as her friend ran up the field in his purple uniform. "Go! Go! Ahhhh! Vic you bitch, you could have got him!" Kori yelled at the TV fiercely.

"Someone takes there football pretty seriously." Richard mumbled in an amused tone.

"Shut up I'm a sports junkie, I didn't have any girls that were my friends growing up. All my friends are guys." Kori pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awe I'm sorry, your life was so terrible." Richard joked earning some water to splash into his face. "Oh you want to play that way huh?" He taunted as she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, he ran after her only to be playing a game of cat and mouse throughout the apartment. He grabbed her wrists gently and began to push so she was sliding across the wooden floor.

"No fair I have socks on!" She laughed trying her hardest to push back.

"Should have thought of that before you threw water on me."

"I did not throw it on you, I splashed it on you." She corrected pocking her tongue out of her lips as she kept trying to overpower him.

"Yes, because sticking your tongue out is so mature. I don't know why you're trying so hard, you're not going to win." He stated sarcastically before she kicked his legs out from under him in one swift motion, and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Grayson." She smirked looking down at him. Not too long after she speaks he grabs her ankle so she topples on top of him, but quickly changes their position so he has her pinned underneath him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He murmured into her ear making her shiver.

"You don't play fair, that was such a foul. What if I didn't fall on you? I would have gotten hurt." She panted.

"I would have caught you." He spoke certainly.

"Uh huh…sure." She snorted rolling her eyes in a playful manner.

"Hey… I'll always catch you, whether you want me to or not." He told her as he stroked her hair making her sigh contently.

"I know." She whispered back while staring at his lips begging him to kiss her. Which if he would, it'd be there first one together. He was leaning in and both of them couldn't be any more nervous, though there perfect moment was ruined due to his cell phone ringing. She could tell he was hesitant to answer it as his eyes never left hers. "Go ahead." She encouraged him with a small fake smile.

"Hello? Hey Rach. I miss you guys to, I'm fine. Don't worry you'll meet her soon. Yea the charity benefit is tonight." Richard spoke never taking his eyes off of Kori.

"Invite them for dinner tomorrow." Kori mouthed to him.

"You sure?" he mouthed back, only to get a nod from his fiancé. "Rach why don't you, Karen, Roy, and Jenny come to our house for dinner tomorrow? It would mean a lot to me, and you'd get to meet Kori. Great I'll see you then bye."

"They going to come?" She asked.

"Yea, thanks I really appreciate it. I haven't seen them in forever."

"No problem, I figured you'd be meeting my friends tonight so it'd be nice if I met some of yours." She smiled up at him. "I…I… Should go and get ready." She murmured biting her lip.

"Ok …you can take the bathroom in the bedroom, and I'll take the hall." He spoke getting up, and helping her up as well.

"Works for me." She spoke before turning and making her way to the bathroom swinging her hips slightly more than necessary knowing very well he was watching.

…( 2 hours later)…

"Kori! We are going to be late!" Richard yelled putting on his jacket and shoes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist." Kori yelled coming up the hallway.

"We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes Gawk…" Richard stopped wide eyed, God he couldn't breathe, she looked absolutely amazing. She was in a black lace corset; white ripped skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. Her hair was teased and her makeup consisted of black glitter Smokey eye shadow, mascara, and nude lip gloss. The outfit revealed the secret tattoos she kept hidden under her normal clothes. Like the dandelion blowing in the breeze that turned into birds tattooed on her chest, when did that get there? Since he's met her he's only seen three so how many does she have? And where are they?

"Do I look okay? I mean it's at a club so I don't want to be overdressed." She asked skeptically.

"You look… wow…I… gorgeous." He stuttered making her smile.

"Well thank you, you clean up pretty nice yourself cowboy. Shall we go?" She smirked.

"Yea, How many tattoos do you have?" he asked making her giggle.

"Seven, but there for you to find." She winked at him before putting on her jacket as well making him gulp. "Now shall we be heading out?"

"Of course." He smiled at her before they both walked out and were on their way to the charity.

…

"Dick, Kori, over here!" Bruce yelled from a large circular table where he was sitting with the Anders.

"Dick don't you look handsome!" Grace Kori's mother beamed.

"Thank you, you look very nice as well Mrs. Anders." Richard said to the older woman with tons of Botox and a very skimpy blue dress.

"Dick you remember Kim and Ryan." John spoke his hand indicating to his to older children making Kori roll her emerald eyes.

"Of course, it's nice to see you again." Richard acknowledged kindly.

"And it's very nice to see you as well." Kim purred.

"I need a drink." Kori mumbled making Richard smirk.

"Immature as always." Ryan growled.

"Well it's nice to see you to." Kori said sarcastically taking off her jacket.

"So Dick how long are you going to be in the city?" Kim asked flirtatiously.

"For a while." Richard spoke.

"So I was thinking while you're in town we could go out for dinner." Kim smiled making Bruce give John a questioning look.

"I'm actually engaged to someone."Richard informed her.

"This night just gets better and better." Kori laughed.

"Really? Who is she? I bet she's hot!" Ryan asked waggling his brows.

"Gorgeous." Richard corrected shocking Kori slightly.

"Well thank you." Kori smiled brightly hugging his side tightly clearly shocking her siblings.

"Wait you and her?" Kim screeched.

"Yea, Bruce and John arranged it." Kori explained.

"You gave her the hottest man alive, and gave him the number one screw up." Kim argued.

"Rather be a screw up than uh slut." Kori smiled.

"Enough!" Grace stated sternly.

"So is she driving you crazy yet?" John asked making Kori scoff.

"No not at all." Richard said.

"I find that hard to believe." Ryan insisted.

"Suck my dick." Kori snapped.

"Awe that's our favorite thing to hear at a charity event." Vic said as both he and Gar sat at the table.

"The sweet sound of our best friend cussing out her family." Gar laughed hugging Kori tightly.

"Well I'm already going crazy, and I've only been here twenty minutes." Kori explained. "You played a good game Vic."

"Thanks little lady, I imagined you yelling at me to haul ass the whole time." Vic teased making both her and Gar laugh.

"So Kori this your fiancé?" Gar asked eyeing Richard who had his hand on Kori's thigh.

"Yes, Richard these are my best friends Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan. Is Wally coming?"

"Yea, but you know him late as always." Vic said.

"Great the whole breakfast club is coming?" Kim sneered.

"It's nice to meet y'all." Richard said kindly.

"You to man." Vic nodded.

"Hurt her, we kill you. You got that Cowboy?" Gar growled.

"Be nice, he's a sweet guy." Kori defended.

"I'm not going to hurt her, so there's nothing to worry about." Richard spoke wrapping his arm around the redhead stunning her friends and family.

"Good." Vic said simply.

"So Dick you like the city?" Grace asked.

"Yea, It's different from home, but it's just going to take some getting used to." Richard said.

"I know Kori's hard to live with, but you're doing it for a good cause." John snickered.

"He probably stays out late so he doesn't have to see her." Kim hinted.

"Who'd blame him?" Ryan laughed.

"I'm going to get a drink." Kori interrupted as she got up.

"Don't you think you drink enough at home?"Grace asked.

"Please mom don't be ignorant all your life, take a day off!" Kori stated sarcastically. "Rich do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." Richard yelled to her as she walked to the bar.

"So now that she's gone, how bad is she?" John asked eyeing his soon to be son- in- law.

"Yea give us the details." Kim said.

"There's no details to give, I don't know why you guys think she's so awful." Richard shrugged silencing everyone at the table.

"Are you kidding little miss attitude adjustment is a menace." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yea cause you know so much about her?" Gar snorted sarcastically.

"We know her better than anyone." Ryan argued.

"Really? Where was she for four months after her eighteenth birthday?" Vic asked.

"How would we know? She was out of the house by…" Grace started.

"Living in her car. Your daughter lived in her car for four months because she had nowhere to go, and didn't want to be a burden on us. And that's not even the worst situation she's been in, you don't even know who she is let alone care about her." Gar yelled clearly infuriated, Vic looking equally as angry.

"So you guys all know about the whole car thing now huh?" Kori said as she placed the two beers down on the table.

"Kor I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I was just so upset an…" Gar apologized.

"its ok honey I know, they would have found out sooner or later." Kori smiled weakly as she sat back down in her seat.

"Kori, Richard is classy. Beer is not something you drink at an event like this, that's what the champagne is here for." John said looking at his daughter critically making her tense and bite her lip harshly. Richard wrapped his arm around her trying to get her to calm down.

"John it's fine Dick doesn't even like champagne." Bruce spoke rudely. "He told her that already, give her some kind of credit." He said making Kori smile lightly.

"That was the last thing I'd expect. Why don't you like it?" Kim asked.

"It just tastes like piss to me." Richard quoted Kori since he remembered her telling him why she hated it just three days before. That immediately made Kori's smile brighten making him smile as well.

"Funny that's what Kori always says." Said a new voice form behind the young couple. Everyone looked to see the man to whom the voice belonged to he had red hair with hazel eyes, rather tall with medium toned skin, wearing an army uniform.

"Wally!" Gar, Vic, and Kori excitedly yelled simultaneously. Kori got up and through her arms around the male redhead, everyone watched as he picked her up and squeezed her tightly. Richard couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm so happy your home." Kori squealed happily.

"Me to, you look very nice this evening." Wally smiled at her putting her down.

"Thank you. Wally this is my fiancé Richard Grayson. Richard this is my other best friend Wally West."Kori smiled as they sat down him on the other side of her.

"Nice to meet you, dang Kori when you said he was sexy you weren't kidding." Wally teased earning himself a good punch in the arm.

"Oh so I'm sexy?" Richard chuckled.

"A little bit." Kori blushed. "I can't believe how many people showed up." She spoke examining the room full of people. "When is this going to actually start? I'm getting bored." Kori sighed right before music started to play.

"Well now you can go show these people how to actually dance." Gar chuckled.

"Kori can't dance…" Kim drawled out.

"What? She went to a performing arts school for dancing." Wally pointed out.

"We've never seen it." Grace snarled. "Kor sweetie please don't dance you're only going to embarrass us."

"Yea because you guys are such saints, Come on guys lets go dance."Kori stated before finishing her beer and once again getting up with her friends and began to walk to the dance floor with the rest of

"Be prepared all eyes are going to be on your youngest daughter."Vic hollered. Not long after that the song "Birthday song "  By 2 Chainz Feat. Kanye West began to play, and When Vic said all eyes were going to be on Kori he wasn't lying due to the fact she was dancing sexually out staging every girl . There was no question she was an amazing dancer and she had done this many times. Richard just watched her hungrily just like every other guy in the room was. The way she swayed her hips, dipped, and popped her body especially how flexible she was.

"Since when could she do that?" Ryan asked hoarsely.

"I have no idea." John sputtered watching his youngest daughter make her way back to the table.

"Richie come dance." Kori panted a thin layer of sweat covering her.

"I don't know Kori, I've never danced with a girl who dances like you." Richard swallowed nervously.

"That's ok, I'll do all the work." She growled sensually grabbing his hand and dragging him her. Once on the crowded floor she let go of his hand and put his hands on her hips as she began to dance on him.

"You do realize every guy here wants to kill me right?" Richard asked her over the music.

"Haven't really noticed, I just need to blow off steam. My family just drives me insane; they always nick and pick everything I do." Kori sighed.

"There jealous." He told her confidently.

"Far from it is more like it, to them I'm invisible." Kori scoffed as a slow song began to fill her ears. "It's like they want me to be perfect, yet there's no such thing."

"Why do they treat you like that?" Richard asked.

"I honestly have no idea; it's been that way for as long as I can remember." Kori sighed sadly. Richard grabbed her chin gently and lifted her head so there eyes were locked on each others.

"You deserve better than that." He assured her.

"My life has always been this way; I don't know how to make it better. Let alone know what better is." She whispered.

"Let me show you."

"Show me what?" She asked.

"What it's like to be cherished." He stated in a whole hearted tone.

"Rich I'm not worth cherishing; I'm not one of the girl's you usually date. I'm hard to handle, out of control…" Kori ranted but was interrupted when his lips crashed to hers for a simple chaste kiss that only lasted a couple seconds, when he pulled away he rested his head on hers.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Kori I insisted you sing for the benefit and it will be your live appearance. Plus we all are betting you're going to suck." Kim stated eyeing Richard flirtatiously.

"Wait… but I don't have any music."Kori worried her eyes wide.

"Don't worry Kor, we got your back. They have instruments; we'll just do what we did in college." Wally interrupted.

"Yea little lady, plus since you're an amazing singer Wally, Gar, and I will make 500 bucks." Vic smirked.

"Of course you bet on me to make money." Kori scoffed smiling.

"Money there not going to see." Kim hissed before walking back to the table.

"They're going to shit themselves when they hear you." Gar laughed.

"Yes they are, now what song are we going to do?" Vic asked.

"Oh I'm thinking "Fuck me pumps. For your wonderful sister."  Wally suggested making Kori smile.

"Sounds perfect, Rich why don't you go sit and enjoy the show." Kori requested sheepishly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess, but first." He spoke before kissing her again putting a bit more passion in it than the last one.

"Ooooooh." Her three friends cooed.

"Guys our little Kori actually likes someone." Wally teased earning a good punch in the chest from Kori.

"Ha ha aren't you hilarious." Kori stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Well I better get on stage."

"Alright, break a leg." He spoke squeezing her hand before she walked off with the three guys to the stage.

…..(10 minutes later)…

"Well tonight we have a special surprise, for the first time ever live on stage is Kori Anders." Madam Rogue spoke excitedly knowing her benefit was a success. Kori and the three guys came onto the stage, Vic was behind the drums while both Gar and Wally had guitars.

"Hey everyone I'm Kori Anders, and this is a song I wrote for my sister. Because it describes her perfectly." Kori spoke before the beat of the song began.

When you walk in the bar,  
And you dressed like a star,  
Rockin' your F me pumps.

And the men notice you,  
"With your Gucci bag crew,  
Can't tell who he's lookin' to.

Cuz you all look the same,  
Everyone knows your name,  
And that's your whole claim to fame.

Never miss a night,  
Cuz your dream in life,  
Is to be a footballer's wife.

You don't like players,  
That's what you say-a,  
But you really wouldn't mind a millionaire.

You don't like ballers,  
They don't do nothing for ya,  
But you'd love a rich man six foot two or taller.

You're more than a fan,  
Lookin' for a man,  
But you end up with one-nights-stands.

He could be your whole life,  
If you got past one night,  
But that part never goes right.

In the morning you're vexed,  
He's onto the next,  
And you didn't even get no taste.

Don't be too upset,  
If they call you a skank,  
Cuz like the news everyday you get pressed.

You don't like players,  
That's what you say-a,  
But you really wouldn't mind a millionaire.

Or them big ballers,  
Don't do nothing for ya.  
But you'd love a rich man six foot two or taller,

You can't sit down right,  
Cuz your jeans are too tight,  
And you're lucky it's ladies night.

With your big empty purse,  
Every week it gets worse,  
At least your breasts cost more than hers.

So you did Miami,  
Cuz you got there for free,  
But somehow you missed the plane.

You did too much E,  
Met somebody,  
And spent the night getting caned.

Without girls like you,  
There'd be no fun,  
We'd go to the club and not see anyone.

Without girls like you,  
There's no nightlife,  
All those men just go home to their wives.

Don't be mad at me,  
Cuz you're pushing thirty,  
And your old tricks no longer work.

You should have known from the jump,  
That you always get dumped,  
So dust off your fuck me pumps"

Though the song was very rude and uncalled for most of the crowd just laughed and clapped for two reasons. One Kori's voice was amazing so strong and beautiful, and two the song only told the truth.

"I can't believe she wrote that about me!" Kim shrieked.

"I can't believe she can actually sing." Ryan uttered.

"Well start believing because she's amazing." Richard smiled before his fiancé came running to them with a bright smile on her face. "That was great."

"Thanks, if you don't mind I think we should get going I have a big dinner to start cooking tomorrow morning." Kori said putting on her jacket.

"Oh yea that's right, We'll see you guys soon." Richard spoke grasping the redhead's hand in his own.

"Have fun you to." Bruce smiled lightly.

"By Bruce." They spoke before making their way out the door.

…(Back at home)…

"God I'm exhausted." Kori groaned throwing herself on the couch. Richard couldn't help but smile at her; he took a seat on the couch next to her making her smile. "So that kiss was pretty wonderful." Kori said embarrassed biting her lip.

"You're wonderful." He spoke with a smile stroking her face. She sighed in contentment leaning more into his touch "Your beautiful." He whispered making her shiver. Without any hesitation she leaned in and kissed him, but this kiss was different from the others it was passionate yet slow. After a couple minutes she pulled away and snuggled herself into his muscular chest. He grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and placed it on both of them.

"Goodnight Richard." Kori mumbled before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Kori." He responded kissing her forehead. He turned on the television, though his attention was not on it, but wandering if his friends would like Kori like he did, God he hoped so or things would get ugly.

**Well there's chapter 4 hope you guys liked it. Please Review, follow, or favorite, or you know all three. I don't own the song "Fuck me pumps" the amazing Amy Winehouse does. And for all of you that read my other story "It maybe stormy now, but it can't rain forever." A new chapter should be up this week, Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kori woke up she noticed she was lying on her couch alone. She looked at the clock on the TV to see it was already eleven, god it was early for her; but for Richard she knew it was late since after all the boy was up four to five hours ago. Already knowing where her fiancé was she got up and made her way to the hall bathroom were he told her he would start painting the walls early that morning. She stood in the door way for a good five minutes just admiring him.

"Do you like the color?" Richard asked suddenly snapping her from her trance.

"I like it a lot." Kori responded positively as she looked around the pale blue shell themed bathroom. " I'm thinking of making Vatapá for dinner, what do you think?"

"I think I have no clue what that is." Richard spoke confused making her chuckle.

"It's a Brazilian dish from the city of Bahia. Its rice topped with a kind of shrimp curry, with a sauce made from onions, coconut milk, peanuts, cashews,and bread crumbs." Kori explained. "And a salted caramel guava pie for dessert."

"That sounds really good Kor, cute bed head by the way." Richard said with a large smile as he walked closer to her.

"Hmm well at least one of us thinks so. Why did you leave me this morning?" She smirked while wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"Well I wanted to get the bathroom done, you talk, and you punched me in your sleep." He told her with an airy laugh.

"No I didn't." Kori denied with a smile.

"Yes you did, you were yelling at me to die. What were you dreaming about?"

"I...wasuhzombieslayer." She mumbled biting her lip blushing.

"What? I didn't quite get that." Richard stated arching a brow.

"I was a zombie slayer." She confessed making her fiancé burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I have a sleeping problem." Kori pouted as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Well if it helps it's an adorable problem." He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her, only to be surprised when she dodged it.

"I want to, but I have morning breath." Kori whined making him roll his eyes.

"That's not going to stop me." Richard growled before closing the gap between them, her tongue grazed his bottom lip begging for entrance which he happily obliged to, once her tongue entered his mouth he groaned making her smile against his lips. Richard's paint covered hands were running through her long hair leaving traces of blue in her thick scarlet locks.

"Someone's been drinking my coconut crème coffee creamer. Thought you only drank yours black cowboy?" Kori smiled as she pulled away.

"I wanted to know what it tasted like, since you like it so much." Richard shrugged with a half smile on his face making Kori's knees go weak; That's when her mind began to wander.

"_Did he really mean what he said last night? Cherishing me? Why would anyone want to cherish me? No one has ever said anything like that to me before. How am I supposed to feel about this? I always wanted someone to feel that way about me, but not because of a business deal! Why say that to me? How many girls has he said that to? Maybe I'm just another fling, after all why in hell would a guy like him want a girl like me? After all for me it was going to be a long way to happy." _Kori thought before being interrupted.

"Kor you ok?" Richard asked a concerned look in his eyes.

"D... Did you mean it?" Kori stuttered lightly.

"Mean what?" Richard questioned eyeing her carefully as he was kneeling painting the bottom of the wall.

"What you said last night, before our first kiss." She answered quietly before he got up from the floor, and makes his way back to her.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He quoted the red head making her smile. "You deserve a good guy and maybe...I... (Sigh) this isn't coming out right." Richard mumbled rubbing the back of his neck making her laugh.

"Do I make you nervous?" Kori teased making him smirk.

"More than you can imagine." Richard snickered slightly embarrassed.

"Am I the bad girl that you deserve cowboy?" Kori asked biting her lip trying to keep the smile off of her beautiful face.

"I'll never deserve you." He whispered as he cupped her face in his hand before kissing her lips so softly it sent tingles down her spine.

"I should really start cooking." Kori mumbled against his lips.

"Alright, I'll be done soon so I'll come and help you. What are you planning on wearing?" Richard asked as his thumb grazed her cheek.

"Probably nice jeans and an off the shoulder top. Is that ok?"

"Perfect."He responded as she smiled and left the bathroom.

...(six hours later)...

Kori was startled when she heard a loud knock on the front door making her almost drop the curling iron.

"Coming!" She heard Richard yell as his footsteps indicated he ran across the apartment to the door. This was it, for the first time she was going to meet his friends. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and had to admit she was quite pleased. Her hair was in messy defined curls, her makeup was purple Smokey eye shadow, black winged eyeliner, and nude lip gloss. She wore a turquoise off the shoulder tunic that just ended under her butt, but of course she wore a turquoise off the shoulder tunic that just ended under her butt, but of course she wore charcoal grey leggings under it. With one final sigh she walked out of the bathroom only to hear voices coming from the living room.

"So Dick how's living with an anorexic sluty bitch?" A dull monotone asked stopping Kori in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

"What? Who told you she was...that?" Richard asked highly confused.

"Man that's just what Babs told us." A guy spoke.

"Why would you believe Babs? She's just mad I broke up with her, and Kori is nothing like that she..."Richard trailed off before being interrupted.

"Is right here and just so happens to have heard everything you just said." Kori sneered as she walked out into the living room making everyone's eyes go wide with shock that she heard. "If you don't mind this sluty bitch that spent her whole day cooking for you ungrateful assholes is going to a friend's house. So Rich don't wait up I'm just going to stay with Wally for the night, have fun and please feel free to insult me while I'm gone because trust me it happens quite often." Kori stated sarcastically putting on her shoes and jacket while walking toward the door just as Richard jumped off the couch and grabbed her wrist gently pulling her toward him.

"Kor stay please, they didn't mean it. They just don't really like meeting new people." Richard mumbled into her ear.

"Rich I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted. I get enough of that from my family." Kori snarled lightly.

"I want you here; once they get to know you they'll warm up to you." Richard practically begged her making her give a huge sigh of defeat.

"You're lucky we are actually a couple, because if we weren't I would have been long gone and drinking by now." Kori growled making her way back into the living room, though she kept her shoes on in case she needed to make a quick get away to Wally's.

"I…uh…we are sorry, we shouldn't have judged you based on something Dick's obsessive ex told us." A very pretty woman said, she was very pale with violet eyes and dark hair. "I'm Rachael Roth by the way; Dick and I have been friends since kindergarten."

"It's ok; my friends weren't very nice to Richard either. Rachael Roth? Where have I..? Oh you write the "Rise above" series. I'm a huge fan." Kori smiled taking Rachael and everyone else off guard.

"You read my books?" Rachael asked.

"Yea I'm obsessed with the series; all the kidnapping and killing scenes are amazingly written." Kori answered happily.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Kori where did you get that tunic?" A beautiful African woman asked.

"Oh I got custom made from Breecher fashion, I am in love with their clothes, and it's the only place I shop since most places don't have clothes for skinny curvy girls." Kori explained.

"Really? That's my company, I'm Karen Breecher, I can't believe you wear my designs!" Karen squeals making the whole room laugh.

"Oh it's not just me, Vic Stone, and Garfield Logan do to." Kori admitted making the three girls in the room gasp.

"Wait you know Victor Stone and Garfield Logan?" A red haired man asked Kori assumed to be Roy.

"Of course they've been my best friends since … well as long as I can remember." Kori shrugged.

"How are they just your friends there so damn sexy?" Karen asked making Kori laugh.

"We have just been friends for so long I don't see them as sexy, to me there just those cute six year olds I met fifteen years ago." Kori explained looking at a picture on the mantle of her and her three best friends which was taken in first grade.

"What about Wally West?" Another girl asked with brown hair dark eyes Kori guessed this was Jenny.

"What about him?" Kori asked confused.

"I just see him with you in some magazines, just curious as to whom he is." The girl blushed lightly.

"Oh, Wally and I have been friends since… God I can't even tell you when, but he's a marine but he's back for now, we will see how long that lasts. He is in absolute love with what he does and I admire him for it." Kori beamed with delight. "But what about you two, how long have you known Richard? And Names would be nice to know."

"Whoa she's even calling you Richard, It is serious. And I'm Roy and that's Jenny. But to be honest you are the only person I have ever heard call him Richard." Roy responded just as the timer rang out.

"Dinner is ready, you guys can start heading for the dining room I'll go get dinner." Kori spoke before disappearing into the kitchen.

"She cooks, she's sweet, she's nice, she's gorgeous, she's got attitude. Ok what's wrong with her?" Rachael mumbled.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong with her?" Richard chuckled lightly.

"She just seems like the perfect woman for you, and it's really cute. We are just used to you dating weird sluts. I mean the way you look at her is precious." Karen chatted happily.

"I like her a lot, but she seems to be having secrets. I know it's only been two weeks, but I can tell just by her eyes she's been through so much." Richard explained as they all got up and made their way to the dining room and sitting down at the beautiful dark mahogany wood table.

"What is for dinner anyway?" Roy asked smelling the food from in the kitchen.

"Uh Darling what's for dinner again?" Richard yelled to his fiancé before she made her way in with a huge glass tray.

"Vatapá it's and for dessert I made pie, but everything is Brazilian themed so it's going to be amazing." Kori smiled as she placed the tray down on the table and sitting next to Richard.

"Sounds pretty good, shall we dig in?" Jenny asked.

Everyone only got into eating one bite of food before a loud knock on her door echoed around the large apartment.

"Who in the fuck?" Kori said loudly making everyone in the table smirk that she wasn't holding anything back and showed how real she was. Just as Kori was about to go fetch the door she was stopped for when she looked up she was greeted by paint and lots and lots of it. "I told you not to go!" Kori said as she laughed hysterically.

Well there's chapter 5 please review, favorite, follow or you know all three.

P.S. sorry not sorry about the cliffy ; )


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude it's not funny! Wally destroyed us." Gar pouted with a frown on his face making Kori laugh harder.

"I tried to warn you." Kori giggled making Wally smile.

"Man you said he was good at paintball, not so good he wouldn't get one drop of paint on him, and have him drench us in it." Vic scoffed.

"Hey you were the ones who went against a marine." Kori replied rolling her eyes.

"You go against him all the time and you both leave with at least a bit of paint on you." Gar pointed out.

"Well unlike you scaredy bitches Kori knows how to shoot." Wally smirked.

"Hey we were not scared!" Gar shouted.

"So your still bitches?" Kori questioned slyly.

"Yea we are still…Hey no need to be mean!"Vic sneered as Wally high fived Kori.

"Awe see that's why we are best friends, we are manipulative, mean, and nasty." Wally grinned while Kori scoffed.

"Well Hello ladies." Gar said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows making the three other girls in the room giggle lightly as his friends merely rolled their eyes."Told you guy's chicks dig the ears." Gar chuckled.

"Speaking of chicks how's Tara?" Kori questioned taking a bite of her meal as the three boys sat down at the table as well.

"I can't take it anymore! She's driving me insane; I can't do anything with you guys anymore! She doesn't let me do anything! All she does is whine and bitch about everything I do. " Gar fumed.

"Not to mention hates us, and didn't even want you to come with us today." Vic mumbled.

"Why are you with her then? If you don't mind me asking." Rachael asked raising an eyebrow.

"We all wonder the same thing; they've been together since junior year." Wally explained.

"Isn't she the one who always says you're trying to get with Gar?" Richard asked his fiancé.

"Yes! She's thought that since middle school, she's so wacked out, you need a new girlfriend. One that will actually like me!" Kori huffed.

"Kori no girls like you, since you hang around guys all the time when was the last time you actually hung out with a girl?" Wally asked chuckling as the whole room watched her try to think back.

"Uhhh… Ooo! What about Leslie Garcia? I was friends with her." Kori pointed out making her three friends laugh.

"Dude that was in sixth grade! And the only reason why you hung around her was to get her to date Wally!"Vic chuckled.

"Wait so you've never had one friend that was a girl?" Richard asked clearly shocked.

"Nope, and I have no idea why. Guys just come easier to me." Kori shrugged.

"Probably because you act like a woman but think like a man." Wally winked making her scoff.

"Hey if I wasn't that way, we probably wouldn't have become best friends." Kori said as she poked out her tongue.

"So what do you boys do for fun around here?" Jen asked suddenly fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well we just go out, get some drinks, paintballing, movie nights, clubbing, really anything that is fun and passes time." Gar answered making himself a plate as well as Wally and Vic.

"Yes of course you guys can stay get paint all over our house, and eat the rest of the food." Kori sneered sarcastically.

"Well since it's okay." Vic replied wittily.

"So Kori what do you do?" Rachael asked as her eyes kept shifting from the Tamaranaian to the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"I'm a singer and dancer, but my family owns the Anders Company." Kori explained.

"Ever been out in the country?" Roy asked.

"I've been out of the country, but never in the south. Richard and I are planning a trip down there in a month so I can meet his family." Kori smiled as she felt Richard grab her hand from under the table.

"Things are getting serious with you guys." Wally smirked.

"Yea I guess we are aren't we?" Richard replied kissing Kori's hand softly.

"Well we are very proud of Dick." Karen said happily.

"We are to Kor; you came a long way lil lady." Vic said kissing the red head's forehead making Karen sigh.

"Karen are you dating anyone?" Kori asked suddenly.

"Uh…no." Karen drawled out confused.

"Well next week Vic and I were going to a benefit for his football team, but I can't make it. So why don't you go." Kori said kicking Vic under the table.

"Yea, we will have fun. I can introduce you to some players, and you can walk the red carpet. I can show you off as the prettiest girl in the room." Vic suggested nervously.

"Is it a date?"Karen questioned.

"I'd like it to be." Vic admitted.

"Ok sounds like fun." Karen beamed.

"Great, Wally we still going to the shooting range tomorrow?" Kori asked as she finished her food.

"Of course we are, unless you got other plans." Wally spoke as he watched Gar and Vic scarf down there food.

"Are you guys really that hungry?" Rachael asked.

"They are always that hungry." Kori rolled her eyes.

"So Vic is a football player, Wally is a marine, what do you do Gar?" Roy asked.

"I'm a comedian, but I also make the music for Kori's songs. What about you guys?" Gar shrugged.

"Well Karen is a fashion designer, she owns Breecher fashion. Rachael Roth is an author and an artist, Roy Harper is a race car driver, and I'm a model." Jen answered with a smile.

"That's cool, and we love your clothes Karen, and Your art is really extravagant Rachael." Gar said making everyone stare at him. "What?" He questioned.

"I've just never heard you say a word like that before." Kori admitted with a chuckle.

"Wait, you like art?" Rachael asked Gar with a questioning eye.

"Are you kidding Gar loves art, he drags us to art shows every time there in town." Vic rolled his eyes. "He even bought a few of your pieces."

"You remember the time he spent ten thousand dollars on that koi fish painting in Boston?" Wally joked making Vic and Kori crack up.

"Yes, he was so upset cause he kept being out bided, so he finally just put in the ten grand." Vic chuckled.

"Then when he brought it home he found out it was too big for the wall, so he seriously rearranged every piece of furniture for six hours until it fit." Kori giggled.

"Hey shut up! That painting is still up! And it looks boss!" Gar argued leaving Rachael's mouth ajar.

"Oh my god, you bought that painting of mine? I was shocked when it sold for that much." Rachael said.

"I think most people were." Richard mumbled making everyone chuckle.

"I have a lot of your pieces actually, your work is truly amazing." Gar complimented making the dark haired beauty blush lightly.

"Thank you, so where are you guys planning on having the wedding? Rachael asked as she quickly changed the subject .

"We are thinking Alabama, unless something better comes up." Richard answered.

"Kor Alabama? But that's so far away." Vic whined making everyone laugh.

"Well I'm sorry sweetie but I need a change in scenery." Kori replied.

"What about the dress any ideas?" Karen questioned hope in her voice.

"A few, Sweetheart neckline, strapless, form fitting, mermaid or trumpet style, small train, and a medium veil. Oh god I'm being picky aren't I" Kori groaned putting her head on the table. " Nobody will want to make a wedding dress in four months."

"I'll do it, your requests are nothing compared to other celebrities I work with." Karen smiled.

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Of course, it's no trouble it will be fun, and we can get to know each other better. Just send me your measurements within the week." Karen answered.

"I'd love that thank you so much." Kori beamed. "So I need to ask you something as well marine."

"Shoot." Wally said looking his friend in the eye.

"Do you think you will walk me down the aisle? I mean I obviously don't want my father to, and since you are like a brother to me and were there for me since we were kids… I just figured it would fit." Kori murmured as Wally's smile stretched across his face.

"I think I will definitely do it Kor, You've been a sister to me over these years. Especially when Ashley died, we helped each other through so much. I am honored to do it." Wally stated sweetly kissing the side of Kori's head. Suddenly light sniffles were heard.

"Are you guys crying?" Richard questioned arching a brow.

"No!" Vic yelled. Gar hollered.

"We just have something in our eyes." Gar sniffled.

" Just like how something so happened to get into your eyes while we watched Bambi?" Kori teased making Wally crack up.

"Man it's not funny , his mama got shot man!" Vic replied.

"And now her head is on that guy's wall." Gar cried.

"If you babies stop crying I'll go get the pie." Kori persuaded.

"What kind of pie did you make?" Karen asked.

"A salted caramel guava pie." Kori sang making Vic and Gar immediately stop crying.

"Dude what are you waiting for?" Gar yelled making everyone laugh as Kori went into the kitchen.

"Is her pie good?" Richard asked suddenly making his fiancé's friends gasp.

"Never question the pie." Gar hissed.

"Let alone Kori's cooking in general." Wally chimed in.

"So it must be delicious." Jen said.

"Delicious doesn't even describe it." Vic smiled as he licked his lips.

"You guys somehow always end up telling people about my cooking." Kori laughed as she came back into the room with the pie already sliced. She put a piece on everyone's plate except for her own.

"Oh my god this taste amazing!" Roy cried as everyone grunted in agreement.

"Kori aren't you going to eat a piece?" Richard asked.

"No, I'm actually pretty full." His red head fiancé insisted.

"Let's talk more about this wedding , what kind of food will be there?" Gar questioned making everyone chuckle.

"Well…" Richard started off.

…Forty five minutes later…..

"Seems like you guys have some nice ideas." Rachael said in her regular monotone before Gar's cell rang

"Terra, dude chill. Yes I'm with Kori… and Wally and Vic. Why do you think I'm always cheating? There's nothing going on between her and I, I know because her fiancé is sitting right across from me! Why don't you trust me? God your such a bitch, Oh you're done? You know what that's fine; I'm over you and all of this shit that comes with you! I'll be over in a couple minutes to get my things." Gar spoke before hanging up.

"Gar I'm so sor…" Wally started half heartedly.

"Dude don't apologize you guys were right about her in the first place." Gar mumbled.

"At least you are a free man, and can date anyone you want now." Kori suggested as Richard slapped Rachael under the table.

"You know Gar there is an art show coming this week , you want to go?" Rachael asked in a mumble making the blonde boy smile widely.

"I'd like that a lot thanks, Vic you still looking for a roommate?" Gar asked sheepishly.

"Of course man! We better go so we can get your things before the crazy bitch lights them on fire." Vic predicted making everyone laugh.

"I'll help you guys, We will see you later Kor." Wally spoke as her three friends got up and walked to the door.

"Love you guys." Kori beamed before they exited.

"We love you to!" they replied before leaving.

"I think we should get going to it's getting late." Jen observed looking at the dark sky out the window.

"Yea we should, So Kor give Vic and Gar our numbers?" Karen giggled lightly handing her a sheet of paper.

"Of course, thanks for coming it was nice meeting you." Kori replied sweetly.

"By Dick we'll see you around!" Roy spoke as they made their way to the door as well.

"See you guys soon." Richard responded as he watched his friends walk out the door.

"I think that went rather well." Kori stated making Richard laugh before kissing her shocking the redhead slightly. "What was that for?" She asked after he pulled away.

"Let's just say I've been waiting to do that all night." He smirked at her making her blush.

"Well I'm wanting you to do it some more." She purred before he kissed her again this time it was pure passionate both thinking nothing could ruin what they had now, but in time they would find out they were wrong, and the hardships would soon be rising.

**Well there's chapter 6 it's not my favorite. For all of you who read my other story, you know I've been sick for quite a while. The doctors still have no idea what's wrong so I'm back in the hospital and I tried to finish this A.S.A.P. But please review, follow, favorite, or you know all three : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

It was a month later and the young couple couldn't be happier. To think they were scared to death that this would be the worst thing to ever happen to either of them, but in reality it was probably one of the best. Kori was in the bedroom packing her things for their trip to Alabama early tomorrow morning. Was she nervous? Yes. Would she ever tell Richard how nervous she was about meeting his family? Never, she didn't want him to think she wasn't excited to meet the great family he talked so fondly about. She was now trying to zip up her rather large lavender suitcase, but of course the stupid thing wouldn't budge. She gave a sigh of frustration that quickly changed to a smile as strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Having a hard time there?" Richard asked sweetly resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"The damn thing won't close." She huffed making him chuckle softly into her ear.

"Well you are packed for a month instead of a week; times like these remind me you are a city girl." He teased making her give an airy laugh.

"You never know what a girl might need Richie, so can you just please try and help me close it?" She asked. "That is if you can cowboy."

"Oh I can, stand on it." He said simply as she gave him a look of confusion. "Trust me." He spoke as he grabbed her hand and helped on the bed so she was standing on the suitcase.

"You're not going to let me fall are you?" Kori questioned with a giggle as she hung on to his back as he zipped up the bag.

"Never." He replied with a small smile; as he began to straighten up something fell out of his shirt pocket.

"W…was that a jewelry box?" Kori stuttered as she made eye contact with him. His eyes showed pure nervousness as well as another emotion she didn't recognize. She watched as he picked up the black felt box in his hand, though his eyes never left her face but hers were glued to the small box.

"I've never become this attached to someone, you make me feel the happiest I've ever felt in so long. I know we are already getting married in two and a half months, but I know you're the girl I want to give this to." Richard spoke before opening the box revealing a three carat colorless diamond solitaire engagement ring. "I know it's not the most extravagant ring, and I know you know I can afford something bigger. But this ring was my mother's I know it's not much… "Richard said before Kori jumped on him while wrapping her long legs around his waist, and hugged him tightly.

"It's everything." She finished her voice cracking blinking back tears of joy. "It's beautiful I love it." Kori spoke wholeheartedly before kissing him lightly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips which caught both of them off guard. "I…I shouldn't have…it just slipped." Richard stuttered.

"Do you mean it?" She asked biting her lip once again blinking back tears.

"Yea." Was all he could bring himself to say before Kori's lips crashed onto his own. She traced her tongue against his lips begging for entry which he happily obliged to. The kiss was getting hungry and crazily passionate; he laid her on the bed carefully as he crawled on top of her pinning her down. His lips moved from her lips to her neck she moaned quietly making him freeze.

"Why'd you stop?" Kori asked clearly confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be able to control myself if we continue." He questioned, but the only response he got was her lifting his shirt over his head and kissing him hard on the mouth, and the only thing he could bring himself to do was kiss her back just as hard. Out of nowhere she flipped them so she was on straddling his waist. Her lips attacked his collar bone making his hands tighten on her hips.

"Kori." He groaned loudly as a bright smile crossed her beautiful face.

"Shhh relax, just enjoy yourself." She spoke sultry as she began to place kisses down his toned muscular chest, his hands began to take off her shirt revealing her black lacey bra, tattoos he's never seen and a dangly diamond belly button ring. She must have noticed him staring since she began to cover herself with her arms, clearly thinking he wasn't impressed by her tan toned supermodel body.

"Don't, your beautiful." He whispered softly taking her small wrists in his large hands. Suddenly someone began to knock on the door; he gave an aggravated sigh and began to get up only to be pulled back down onto the bed.

"You are not getting that door." She purred as she took off her dark jeans, a tattoo peeking out of her black underwear waist line.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Depends, tell me what you want." She purred huskily into his ear from her position on top of him.

"You." He growled before pulling her down for another passionate kiss as he threw her bra to the floor.

….

Kori awoke to the sound of loud knocking on the front door, she turned over to Richard to see he was still asleep his hair was messy from there three rounds. She immediately smiled thinking of what they have done hours before. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before getting out of bed, after a couple seconds she remembered she was naked and quickly put on his shirt that just covered her butt, before she went to open the door.

"Mom?" Kori questioned clearly shocked that her mother was there.

"I would have asked where you've been since I've been knocking for hours, but it's clearly obvious what you did. I can't believe you would do this!" Her mother screeched.

"What are you talking about?" Kori asked arching a brow.

"I'm actually not that surprised; you always were one to sleep around Kori." Her mother stated rudely making Kori's mouth hang open.

"I'm not sleeping around! I'm sleeping with my fiancé, no one else!" Kori argued putting her left hand on her hip.

"What jewelry store did you rob?" Her mother asked snatching her daughters hand to look at the ring.

"I didn't rob anyone; Richard gave it to me for an engagement ring." Kori said smiling down at her hand.

"It's gorgeous, where did he get it?" Grace questioned.

"It was his mother's." Kori answered simply her eyes never leaving her ring.

"You are looking more and more like your father every day." Grace mumbled confusing her daughter, Kori and John looked nothing alike his hair was dark, light brown eyes, pale skin, and his facial structure was completely different from Kori's.

"What are you talking about? John and I look nothing alike." Kori pointed out making her mother's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Look I'm not here to ruin your "fun" but I came to bring you this." Her mother said changing the subject quickly then throwing a bottle to her.

"Ipecac syrup? Why are you giving me this?" Kori asked examining the small glass bottle.

"Well we've noticed your getting pretty heavy, and if you take this it will help you lose that extra weight in a couple weeks." Grace explained making Kori's breath catch in her throat.

"You do know this is to get poison out of your system, and it makes you throw up like crazy?" Kori questioned harshly.

"That's why we are giving it to you; a little Bulimia never hurt anyone. You'll lose all of that fat in no time. You're never going to be good enough for him if you're fat. Well you'll never be good enough for anyone skinny or not."

"I always knew you were a psychotic bitch, but this is a new low even for you." Kori growled before chucking the bottle into the wall, causing it to shatter and make the syrup slide down the wall. She grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's from her cabinet and took a giant gulp. "I suggest you get the hell out of her before this bottle gets thrown at you." Kori sneered making her mother tremble in fear before she quickly sprinted out the door. Kori went into the living room on the couch as she slowly started to drink her pain away like she did every time her family was around.

"Kor darling, why are you up? It's midnight; we have to get up in four hours to catch the plane." Richard yawned coming into the room in only his boxers. He eyed his fiancé carefully noticing her clenched tight jaw, how tightly she was squeezing the bottle in her lap, and the way she trembled in pure rage. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nothing Richard, go back to bed." She said forcefully not making eye contact, as she drank another long swig from the bottle.

"Then why is there glass all over the place?" He asked looking were the glass shards glistened in the moonlight.

"I got angry ok!" She snapped at him tears threatening to fall from her gorgeous emerald eyes. He's never seen her like this and honestly it scared him. "I'm never going to be good enough, am I?" she asked suddenly after a couple minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked confused.

"I'm not good enough for my family, my exes, my friends, and especially not you. I'm not good enough for anyone." Kori replied bringing her knees up to her chest. He grabbed her chin with his hand making her look at him.

"You are more than enough for me, Kori I love you and nothing is going to change that. Now can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Richard asked stroking her cheek.

Kori told her fiancé about everything that had happened with her mother, and judging by the look on his face he was not pleased. She could tell by the vein that was practically throbbing out of his neck, and the fact he was biting her cheek with such force she was sure it was bleeding.

"Richard… it would help if you would say something." Kori mumbled.

"I'm tired of all of this shit with them; they treat you like your not even human! How can they treat their daughter like that? I'm tired of them putting you down and making you feel like shit because you're not like them. They have no right to talk to you like that, the next time this happens I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" Richard fumed before he was interrupted by Kori who put her small hand on his face.

"I appreciate your concern, but I shouldn't be this angry I'm used to this." Kori insisted gently grazing her thumb over his lips.

"Doesn't mean you deserve it." He said leaning into her touch. "You look very sexy in my shirt, by the way." Richard replied gently biting his bottom lip as he kept looking at his shirt that was riding up.

"I think I'd be much sexier if it were on the floor." She said flirtatiously.

"We have to get ready for the plan in three hours, and this would be round four." Richard said with a laugh as her soft hands trailed on his bare chest.

"We can sleep on the plan, is four rounds with me too much for you cowboy?" Kori asked in a seductive whisper. Suddenly Richard picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his bare waist.

"Trust me beautiful I've only just gotten started." Richard declared as he carried the giggling Kori back into there bedroom.

**Well there's chapter 7hope you liked it please review, favorite, follow, or you know all three. If anyone has any suggestions on how the next chapter should be just send me a PM message. I'm always up for input. Thanks for reading you guys are amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm rang at exactly three thirty that morning, making Richard groan as he hit it to turn it off. He couldn't believe the two of them only slept a total of four hours, he knew Kori wouldn't want to get up but honestly either did he.

"Kori sweetheart time to get up." Richard said as he gently shook her bare shoulder. But of course he only got a groan in response. "We have to go babe." He mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Wake me up in about eight hours." She grumbled into her pillow.

"Nope, come on. We don't want to miss our plane." Richard tried once again only to hear her breathing turn deep indicating she went back to sleep making him sigh, that's when an idea hit him. He quietly made his way to the foot of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her body down the bed making her squeal before he crashed his lips onto hers.

"Well that was a nice wake up call." Kori giggled lightly as she finally pulled away.

"Well I do what I can, now can you please start getting ready?" He chuckled.

"Only for another kiss." She smiled before he kissed her again.

"Better?" He asked arching a brow.

"Much." She smirked getting out of bed to get dressed.

…..

Richard was in sweats and a t-shirt putting on his shoes as he waited for Kori to finish changing.

"Kor you almost ready?" Richard asked as he grabbed both of their suitcases.

"Yea, I'm coming right now." She yelled while coming out of the bathroom in a purple low cut big arm hole scoop neck tank top, black sweat pants, and white and purple Nike high tops. Her hair was in a pin up girl style; a messy bun with purple bandana. She didn't have an ounce of makeup on, though she did have on her glasses. Richard loved seeing her like this so beautiful and natural, never in his life has he seen a woman look so amazing without makeup. "Rich you ok? You're staring." She questioned cocking her head making him smile and look away embarrassed that she noticed. "Do I look that bad?" She asked biting her lip as she turned to look in the mirror on their dresser. She was so busy occupied in the mirror she didn't notice him stalk behind her until his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous." He said into her ear making her shiver.

"Yeah?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Without a doubt." He spoke kissing her cheek.

"Do you think your family will like me?" She asked.

"I think they're going to love you, don't be so nervous." He smiled at her.

"If you say so." She shrugged "Hey before we go let's take a picture for twitter, just something to entertain the fans." She said getting her phone from her pocket.

"Kor do we have to?" Richard whined.

"Yes we do, now come on just one." She begged giving him those puppy dog eyes he could never say no to.

"Oh alright fine." He gave in making her give that billion dollar grin.

"Ok, One two three." She spoke before the flash on her phone lit up the room. She quickly looked at the photo which made her beam in pure happiness. Richard wasn't going to lie it was a very cute picture, he was kissing her neck though his eyes were looking at the camera and his lips were in a tiny smirk. Kori however was making a tight kissy face; while making her emerald orbs look larger than life as they caught the flash perfectly.

"I think this has to be my favorite picture." Richard admitted.

"I might just have to agree with you." She said as she not only tweeted the picture but set it as her background. "We should get going so we don't miss the plane."

"Oh now you want to leave?" Richard teased grabbing their suitcases.

"Yes I do, so I can go back to sleep." She replied popping the p with her lips.

"I will never understand how you sleep so much." Richard said making Kori roll her eyes.

"Because unlike you cowboy, I'm a night person not a morning person." Kori smirked as she walked out the front door Richard right at her heels.

"You know what just hit me?" Richard asked suddenly.

"No what?" She replied.

"I don't have a nickname for you." He said eyeing her making her roll her eyes.

"And… Rich I don't do the whole nickname thing." She trailed off.

"Why is that?" He questioned as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well Xavier was really big on the whole pet name thing and…" Kori started.

"You don't even need to finish that sentence." He grumbled a tad angry she brought him up.

"Don't be angry, he's long gone." She persuaded kissing his cheek.

"I know I just hate that guy." Richard growled.

"Trust me you are not the only one" Kori rolled her eyes. " He's such a prick."

"You can say that again, but enough about him; Just think we will be in Alabama by lunch time." He smiled brightly.

"I Know, it came so fast." She admitted before he kissed her lips gently while they waited on the curb waiting for the limo to take them to the airport.

"Kor I promise you have nothing to worry about." He spoke smiling just as there limo pulled up.

"You keep saying that." She sighed.

"Because it's true, my family is going to adore you. Especially my bisnonna." He said putting their bags in the trunk.

" I hope so, from what you told she seems highly protective of you. Since she didn't like any of your girlfriends. " Kori smiled.

"She is, but your different, you darling actually have a head on your shoulders. In a way you actually remind me of her." Richard chuckled as he opened the door for her.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"It's a great thing." He said before kissing her lips.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Grayson?" The driver asked while looking at the young couple through the rearview mirror.

"Yes Ralph, we are ready." Richard said to the older driver though his eyes never left the redhead even as they began to drive away.

"Alabama here we come." Kori stated with and eager smile.

**Bisnonna- is great grandmother in Italian**

**Well there's chapter eight I know it's short, but trust me chapter nine will be longer. Please favorite, follow, review, or you know all three :3 You guys are so awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Richard couldn't believe they were going to be landing in Alabama in just a short 30 minutes; the hours on the plane just flew by. He slept on the plane for only two hours while his fiancé on the other hand just woke up a mere five minutes ago. Her head was on his shoulder as she wiped the tiredness from her eyes. He never understood how no matter how long or crazily Kori slept her hair never got messy, which amazed him for some weird reason. He often wondered how she ended up falling in love with him. I mean she is gorgeous beyond compare, but not only that she's funny, smart, compassionate, and of course stubborn. She was the ideal girl of every guys dreams he was just the one that got lucky. She was perfect for him and he knew it, even though they've only been together for a short two and a half months, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kori asked lightly through a large yawn.

"Nothing really." He replied looking down at her a soft smile on his stubbly face.

"Don't nothing me; you were wearing your thinking face. So I ask again what were you thinking about?" She questioned again though a playful smirk lit up her features.

"You." Richard said stroking cheek.

"Good things I hope." She smiled at him.

"Only the best." He said honestly before she pecked his lips.

"I love you." She spoke sweetly.

"I love you to." He replied happily as he kissed her lips again.

"So are you excited?" Kori asked as she placed her head back onto his shoulder, and her hand in his.

"Very. Bisnonna has been calling nonstop since I left." Richard chuckled rubbing his thumb over the back of her left hand; he noticed her eyes were focused on the ring.

"What was she like?" The redhead asked suddenly.

"Who?" Richard asked confused.

"Your mother, you don't talk about her. I guess I'm just curious." She rambled as she felt him stiffen from her question. "You don't have to tell me about her if you don't want to."

"Her name was Janelle, She was the most sentimental person I've ever met, I mean the woman would cry at the drop of a hat. She was beautiful fair skin, crisp crystal blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. Janelle was a real character, she could trick my dad and I to do anything with just a blink of an eye. God she was smart always had a correct answer for any question you asked, you couldn't ever trick her either since she was as sharp as a tack. She would always sing no matter what she was doing, she had a nice voice very calming and sweet, but when she danced that was a different story. Janelle didn't have an ounce of rhythm in her whole body, though she'd fight you on that and tell you otherwise. Every time I'd tell her I loved her she would always respond with " To the moon and back." She was everything and more I could have ever wanted in a mom." Richard told her. Kori processed the information for a moment before she spoke.

"She sounds amazing, I wish I could meet her." Kori admitted making him chuckle a bit.

"I wish you could to, she would have loved you right off the bat. Especially my dad I don't think he'd let you leave there house, even if you tried." Richard laughed quietly making her smile though it quickly faded.

"I wish I had that." Kori mumbled softly.

"What?"

"The good memories you had with them, I can't recall any with my parents. But then again my parents don't even like me, so I shouldn't be surprised." Kori sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure they love you they just…" Richard tried.

"Rich, John tells me he hates me all the time and how much of a mistake I am. Grace turned on me when I was six, I would travel with her a lot when I was a kid and some business partner she had years ago. He was really nice and funny, but once Grace turned on me I never saw him again." Kori shrugged.

"He says that to you?" Richard asked heartbroken for her.

"Yea, but what do you expect from the worst father in history." Kori asked with a sad smile.

"You're far from a mistake, you know that don't you?" Richard asked timidly squeezing her hand tightly within his own.

"I do now." She said "Not going to lie to you though, I felt like I was for really long time. I didn't at first, but once you hear the same thing for so long you start to believe it." Kori stated honestly.

"I promise you're never going to feel like that ever again." Richard murmured making Kori give a soft smile before kissing his lips.

"I know." She responded running her fingers through his hair.

" _Hello passengers, we will be landing in Alabama in just a few short minutes. So please take your seats and buckle up, and we hope you enjoyed your flight with us."_

"Dad I'm 100% sure that's them." Whispered a teenage girl who was sitting next to her father across from the young couple.

" Emily you've been saying that for the past six hours. Why don't you just ask them?" Her father whispered back to her, making the young couple break into a smile.

"Uh… excuse me." The girl asked meekly.

"Yea?" Richard answered since he was on the outside, while Kori leaned forward to see the girl's eyes go wide when she got a good look at the redhead singer.

"Oh my god! Dad I told you it was them." Emily squealed. "Kori you're even more beautiful in person!"

"Thank you, you are very pretty to." Kori giggled.

"Are you guys engaged?" The teenage girl asked as she stared at the huge rock on Kori's finger.

"Yes we are." Richard said taking Kori's hand in his own.

"You guys look so cute together! Do you think I could get a picture with you guys once we get off?" The girl asked hope in her voice.

"Absolutely, where do you get your hair done? It's so pretty." Kori beamed looking at the girl's short blonde bob.

" I cut it actually, I have to do my senior project for school about helping out the community. So I am doing a locks of love, I basically just document every persons hair I cut and take pictures of them while they get it cut." Emily smiled.

"Wow, that's really cool. What made you want to do that?" Richard asked impressed.

"Oh I'm going to school for cosmetology, so I'm getting practice. And my mother passed away from cancer a three years ago." Emily explained as her father squeezed her hand tightly.

"Would you do any better if you cut a celebrities' hair?" Kori asked skeptically with a small smile.

"Are you kidding of course." Emily smiled. "Wait what are you getting at?"

"Well my hair is passed my knees, and a little change could be good." Kori hinted making Emily squeal.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked clearly awe struck her father as well as the plane began to land.

"As a heart attack, you willing to do it?" Kori asked.

"Uh hell yes! We live 10 minutes from the airport, can we do it when we get off?" Emily practically begged.

"Sure, is that alright with you Richie?" Kori questioned biting her lip making him smile.

"Perfectly fine, you need a haircut." Richard joked as all the passengers on the plane began to stand.

…..

"Thank you guys so much for doing this." Jason Emily's father told Richard for what must have been the eighteenth time.

"Jason really it's no problem Kor needed a haircut for a while now." Richard laughed. " It's been a little over an hour, when do you think they'll be finished?"

"Probably within a couple minutes, Em probably wants to make sure everything goes perfect." Jason rolled his eyes though a smile was on his face.

"I'm sure she will do fine, her hair looks great."

"I must say this has to be some of my best work. It looks amazing since your hair is so naturally wavy." Emily beamed as she made her way into the living room where the men were waiting. "Wait don't come out yet I need to introduce it!"

"Kor do you like it?" Richard hollered to his fiancé.

"Oh my god Rich I am in love with it!" Kori beamed.

"Ok without further ado Kori Anders." Emily said as Kori walked out, damn did her hair look cute yet sexy. It was extremely wavy and it laid a couple inches off her shoulders, it framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Richard wasn't going to lie he absolutely loved it. "Well what do you guys think?"

"Wow… I love it a lot. It looks amazing on you." Richard admired.

"I do to." Kori said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm so happy you like it. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity and all the pictures, and of course following me on twitter." Emily burst.

" No problem, when I need another haircut I'm definitely coming to you." Kori spoke as she hugged Emily tightly.

" I hate to ruin the moment love, but Bruce just texted me and Bisnonna is getting highly impatient." Richard said looking at his phone.

"Alright, well we better get going. I'll see you in a couple months for my next haircut?"Kori questioned.

"Absolutely. Thank you guys so much." Emily said.

"No Problem." The young couple said simultaneously.

"Bye!" Emily and Jason yelled as they watched the couple walk out the door.

"How mad do you think Bisnonna is that we are late?" Kori questioned as they got into the red Ferrari Bruce had waiting for them at the airport.

" On a scale of one to ten probably an eleven." Richard mumbled.

"Shit…." Kori groaned before they sped off to finally meet his family. Little did she know Bisnonna was the least she had to be worried about.

**What does Kori have to be worried about?**

**How will Bisnonna react to them being late?**

**Stay tuned to find out….**

**Well there's chapter 9 hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, follow, favorite, or you know all three :3 Don't worry Bisnonna and everyone comes in the next chapter. You guys are so awesome thanks for reading. ****( A link to Kori's new haircut is on my profile. Check it out.)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy shit this is your house?" Kori hollered her eyes wide staring at the huge white stone mansion, as they drove up the large driveway.

"Yea…? Your house is just as nice." Richard replied keeping his eyes on the nicely paved driveway.

"You mean "Our" and we live in a three bedroom apartment." Kori spoke crossed her arms. "And it's nothing compared to this."

"Maybe not, but I love our apartment, it's perfect for us." He smiled at her.

"It really is huh?" She asked biting her lip trying to contain her smile.

"No doubt about it… well at least until we have kids, which won't be for a little while." Richard said as he parked the car.

"Truth. Do you want to move back up here when that time comes?" Kori asked suddenly staring off at nothing in particular.

"I… I actually don't know, we will have to talk about that when the time comes." Richard spoke honestly with a shrug before opening Kori's door for her.

"Fair enough, but I really do need to talk to you about that soon. Anything I should know before we go in?" Kori questioned grabbing her suitcase from the trunk with one hand and Richard's hand with the other.

"Nope, just be yourself. They'll love you just as much as I do." Richard spoke kissing her cheek. "You brought your bathing suit right?"

"I did, is there a beach around here?"

"There is, it's only a good three minute walk from here. But you can see it through my balcony of my bedroom. We also have a pool and hot tub in the back." Richard informed knocking on the huge mahogany door.

"Master Dick it's marvelous to see you." Said an older man in a suit with a British accent a smile on his face as he looked at the young couple, propping the door wider.

"Alfred it's always good to see you." Richard beamed with a bright smile.

"This must be Ms. Anders; it is very nice to meet you." Alfred spoke kindly.

"Please call me Kori, and the feeling is mutual." Kori grinned. They both watched as Alfred's gaze drifted to their interlocked hands, his eyes widened slightly seeing the ring on her petite finger.

"I am very happy for you master Dick." Alfred said suddenly being in complete honest.

"Thanks, I'm very happy to." Richard spoke squeezing Kori's hand tighter.

"Well that may change." Alfred admitted.

"What do you…?" Richard started to ask.

"Both of your exes are here." Alfred mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Which ones?" Richard growled.

"Master Redd and Ms. Gordon." Alfred told them making Kori's eyes go from calm to a mix of horror and rage, but then an evil smirk crossed her features.

"This will be interesting." Kori purred smugly.

"Two of the worst people in the same room, of course it will be interesting." Richard said rolling his brilliant blue eyes.

"Relax Richard we'll handle it." Kori told him sweetly as Alfred took their bags into the house with them closely following.

"Please follow me." Alfred instructed leading the couple through the huge marble hallways passed the giant beautiful kitchen into the exquisite Mahogany wood dining room. "Master Bruce, Master Richard and Ms. Kori have arrived." Alfred announced to a group of people sitting at the large table.

"Dick!" Everyone yelled and quickly got up to hug him, except for two people Xavier and a pale skinned blue eyed red head that just had to be Babs.

"Dick, look at you. You lose a couple pounds?" A guy with brown hair and brown eyes asked, he didn't look more that four years older than Richard.

"Yea Tim, my fiancé is a real chef in the kitchen." Richard bragged giving the man a tight hug.

"So this must be her." Said a young woman nervously who was holding Tim's hand. She had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Yes, Kori this is step brother Tim, his girlfriend Rebecca, their son Ben, Rebecca's younger sister Eve, my Bisnonna Angelina, and You know Bruce. Everyone this is Kori." Richard introduced.

"It is very nice to finally meet you I've heard so much… Are you guys alright? You're kind of staring." Kori said uneasily squeezing Richard's hand tightly.

"Ah! We just love your accent." Rebecca beamed. "Where are you from?"

"Oh! I'm from Tamaran." Kori laughed.

"So this is girl you so crazy about? One who make you late?" Said an older woman in her seventies, but who looked quite young for her age. Everyone in the room watched as she circled around the couple eyeing Kori carefully.

"Yes Bisnonna. And us being late wasn't her fault." Richard answered calmly, but he could tell Kori was nervous by the way she was fidgeting.

"So Kori you love my great grandson?" Bisnonna asked as she kept circling.

"Yes maim." Kori replied as she heard two scoffs from Xavier and Babs.

"He tell me lots about you, he cares very much for you. And I can see why, your hands haven't left each others, he can't keep eyes off you for more than couple seconds." Bisnonna informed making Kori smile lightly.

"Look at her! She's fine as hell, no shit he can't keep his eyes off of her." Xavier announced looking at his ex, his eyes scanning her body with interest.

"I do not believe I was talking to you." Bisnonna snapped as both Kori and Richard chuckled lightly. "I am very skeptical about this relationship, as well as you. I no think you good for him." The older woman said making the breath hitch in the Kori's throat.

"I'm not asking for you to like me, or believe in me right away. I just need a chance. I know I'm not good for him. I'm going to annoy him, piss him off, and say stupid shit than take it back. But besides that stuff and much more you will never find a girl who loves your great grandson more than me." Kori spoke firmly though she was nervous as hell, but the emotion quickly melted away as Angelina hugged Kori tightly and began to laugh same with Richard and his family.

"Richard why you make me do this to poor girl?" Bisnonna asked laughing. "I am sorry my dear."

"Wait? Did you just prank me?" Kori questioned Richard, but all he did was crack up laughing. "Wow…. I'm leaving." Kori spoke as she began to walk away but nobody saw the tiny playful smirk on her face.

"Good riddance." Babs murmured though no one paid attention all too worried they ruined the couples' relationship.

Richard grabbed the Tamaranan's arm and pulled her tiny frame against his large muscular one, but of course she fought back.

"No I'm mad at you." She pouted pushing against him. Once she stopped squirming away from him, he quickly pulled her into him and placed his head into her air and whispered sweet apologies in her ear making her smile. "No, this isn't how it works I'm mad at you." She whined with a smile on her face.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked chuckling.

"Because you're mean." She answered giving him those huge puppy dog eyes.

"Awe I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Richard gave in.

"Ok I guess I forgive you." Kori said rolling her emerald eyes. Just as he leaned into kiss her she quickly dodged it her lips firmly together.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" Richard asked here only giving a nod from her in return. "Now that's just low." Kori merely shrugged with a light smile. "You know you can't resist me." He stated waggling his eyebrows making the Tamaran scoff. Richard's hands went from her wrists to her waist squeezing it making her squeal, and once her mouth was open he quickly closed the distance between them. After a few seconds Kori pulled away and gave him a pretty good slap to the chest.

"I hate toying with you, you never play fair." Kori complained.

"I always said do what you can to win." Bruce added in with a wink.

"Please Kori sit; I want to hear much about my great granddaughter." Angelina spoke patting the seat to her.

"So Kori tell us, what was your first reaction when you found out you getting married?" Rebecca asked.

"I was very angry because, I felt my parents were selling me out just to make more money; which they are. And when I found out it was going to be with a guy I never met. I thought to myself I am just going to be the biggest bitch to him, but it quickly went down the drain since he was so nice from minute one." Kori told the family sweetly.

"But you are both happy right?" Bruce asked arching a brow.

"Very." The young couple said simultaneously.

"Kori tell us about home life." Bisnonna insisted.

"Well I'm twenty one; I am a dancer and a singer. I was born in Tamaran, but moved to Gotham when I was four. Uh moved in with my three best friends when I was eighteen when my parents kicked me out. In other words my whole life is literally the Cinderella story." Kori stated honestly.

"Except you're never going to be a princess, just the unwanted foreign slut." Babs spoke smugly.

'' Funny I would look at things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass!" Kori stated innocently with a wide smirk on her face making Babs huff.

"I like her more already." Angelina said with a laugh.

"I think we all do." Tim spoke.

"At least I'm not fake. I mean look at her no one is that skinny with boobs and ass like that, and what about the hair, it's obviously died, her eyes have colored contacts, her tan is fake, and she clearly has Botox in her lips." Babs sneered rudely eyeing the beautiful redhead in front of her.

"Kori has never dyed her hair, her tan, eye color, and lips are natural. And her body is 100% percent real, trust me I've seen it." Richard smiled making everyone in the room whistle.

"I will still never understand why you're with him instead of me cutie?" Xavier asked.

"Well he actually loves and respects me. He didn't sleep with my sister in my bed, and he's a lot larger and lasts so much longer than the three minutes I was used to with you." Kori informed her ex who had a look of pure horror on his face.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Tim said trying to control his laughter. "I think Kori is going to make a wonderful addition to this family."

"Is that ring on finger?" Bisnonna asked grabbing Kori's hand to look at the engagement ring.

"That was your mother's ring wasn't it?" Bruce asked clearly stunned to see it on Kori.

"Yup, I figure I love her, and she's the number one thing in my life right now. And I know my mother would want her to have it more than anyone else." Richard sweetly spoke before kissing his fiancé's cheek.

" Aww." Everyone cooed at the table.

"You spoil me too much." Kori smiled pecking his lips gently.

""Hopefully spoil you with children soon. I don't want to tie before I see other great great grandchildren, knock on wood." Bisnonna spoke then knocking on the table.

"A granddaughter would be fun." Bruce thought with a smile. Kori's gaze immediately fell onto the table.

" Another baby in the family would be great." Rebecca smiled stroking four year old Ben's cheek.

"We would have beautiful babies wouldn't we?" Richard asked with a huge smile squeezing Kori's hand that was limp in his own.

"To bad we'll never know." Kori mumbled quietly making everyone's heads shoot up to look at her.

"What do you…?" Richard started to question.

"This is what I wanted to talk about later; I umm found out three days ago that I can't ovulate." Kori admitted biting her lip staring the ring on her finger so she wouldn't have to look at anyone. " I did start looking at adoption information though, and it would be something I'd like to do in the future."

"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have pushed it on you." Rebecca apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Richard harshly asked suddenly.

"I was scared; I just didn't want you to be angry like you are now." Kori replied meekly, but instead of getting a kind response she was hoping for, all he did was give a huge sigh, run his hand through his hair and look away from her. "Whatever Richard." Kori spat getting up from the table and making her way to the kitchen probably to ask Alfred where the bedroom is.

"Don't be mad at her Dick." Tim tried.

"How can I not be? She is hiding things from me!" Richard fumed.

"You have to look at it through her eyes. Her fiancé and his family are all about family, She didn't have that Dick. You know she wants a family so she can give the things her parents never gave her, but now she can't do that. It's not fair to her, and you being upset with her isn't going to make her let alone you feel any better about all of this. You know she told her dad and he said "Good so another worthless mistake won't come into the world." Bruce told his youngest son.

"She told you?" Richard asked shocked.

"Yes, she wanted to know what to say to you. She asked me how you would take it, and if you were going to leave her because of it. Don't be mad at her Dick." Bruce said.

…. Richard's room…

Once Kori was in her fiancés bedroom she sat on the bed, and out of nowhere her cell phone rang.

"_Hey, how's the trip?" _Wally's voice rang out.

"Well I told him, and he's absolutely furious." Kori said softly.

" _Kor sweetie it's ok." _Wally soothed.

"Wally what if he leaves?" Kori asked her voice cracking tears fogging her vision.

"_Kori it's going to be alright, he won't leave he's just upset_." Wally said.

"Wally you didn't see him, he wouldn't even look at me." Kori murmured.

"_I promise you it's going to be ok." _ Wally spoke as he heard sniffles from her on the end of the line. "_Don't cry, you know I can't stand it, you're too pretty to cry_."

"Sorry, It's just I don't want to lose him, I lost so much already I don't think I can handle losing anything else." Kori whispered trying to contain her tears.

"_I know…. But if he's that much of a Prick to let you get away over this he isn't right for you. And if he does leave you will always have Me, Vic and Gar_. _And you could always move back in."_ Wally comforted making her give a light laugh.

"Well if it comes to that, I will take you up on that offer." Kori said with a yawn. "I think I'm going to go, I'm really tired."

"_Ok, I will see you when you come back. Love you."_ Wally said with a chuckle.

"Love you to, bye." Kori spoke before she hung up.

Now what was she to do? All she could really do was turn on the TV lay down and catch a few zs. But that's not what she wanted to do, she really wanted to be with Richard and his amazing family, but she couldn't stand seeing him mad at her. So with a huge huff she laid down on the large black comforter. She was in deep thought for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Kori's eyes immediately looked to the door, but instead o being met with Richard she was met by a rather large old English sheep dog.

"Come here." Kori cooed gently making the dog run and jump onto the bed next to the Tamaranian. "You're so pretty. What's your name?" Kori wondered her fingers fiddling with the red collar around the dog's neck to find the I.D. tag. "Sasha… That's a beautiful name." Kori complimented petting the dog that was now on top of her.

….

It had been several hours and Kori still hadn't left the bedroom, and in all honesty Richard was worried as hell. It was about ten at night now and Richard's jetlag was finally taking its toll. He entered his room only to realize two things, one the TV was on playing "Friends", Two both Kori and Sasha were sound asleep in bed. Kori was in the middle of the bed with her arm around her new big fuzzy companion, God it was a cute sight to see. With a soft sigh of defeat he quietly made his way to the other side of the bed next to Kori. Richard couldn't help but stare at her, hell he stared at her all the time she is the best thing to have ever happened to him, and he made her feel like shit. He gently kissed her temple letting his lips linger for longer than necessary.

"Hi." Kori mumbled tiredly as she turned to face him.

"Hey." He replied in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Don't be, I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have acted or treated you like that." He spoke his thumb caressing the skin of her neck.

"It's ok, I should have told you about it. It's just that I…." Kori started.

"I know, I get it. Sweetheart I'm never going to leave you because of this. I love you too much to let you get away for something like this. Like I said earlier you're my number one and…" Richard said but was cut off by her lips attacking his in a fierce passionate kiss, within minutes of there make out session he had her pinned underneath him, in only her bra and panties while him in nothing but boxers. His lips were assaulting her neck and collar bone as she groaned in pleasure.

"Aren't you worried your family will hear us?" Kori panted. Kori's back immediately arched her, and she let out a loud gasp as his hand dipped into her purple g string.

"The room is sound proof, and Sasha can sleep through anything." Richard said into her ear while his fingers did their work making her whimper softly.

"So my screaming won't be an issue cowboy." Kori laughed though completely serious.

"Be as loud as you want darling, it only turns me on." He informed her and with that there night only just begun.

Well there's chapter 10 hope you guys liked it. Please review, favorite, follow or you know all 3. Sorry it's been so long my boyfriend just got back from Afghanistan last week, and I've been spending as much time with him as possible, before he has to leave again. But thank you all for reading you guys are the best!


	11. Chapter 11

When Richard awoke that morning he was shocked to see that the spot next to him in the bed was empty. Without thinking he immediately sprung up out of bed put on his boxers as well as his pants and ran out of the room.

"Told you he'd freak if I wasn't there." Kori giggled from her place on the couch, Ben was on her lap. She was in his t- shirt from yesterday and a pair of clack cotton shorts, her hair was down and slightly messy.

"Damn Dick I don't think I have ever seen you run so fast." Tim teased.

"When did you get up? You're usually not functioning until noon." Richard asked his fiancé ignoring his brother's remark.

"Around seven, Bisnonna woke me up and asked if I wanted to help her make breakfast." Kori shrugged with a soft smile.

"Why you no tell me she excellent cook? We cook chicken broccoli feta quiche, and pumpkin spice waffles." Bisnonna exclaimed.

"I figure I'd surprise you since no one else in this family can cook." Richard said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost nine thirty, jetlag really has a toll on you." Rebecca noted with a smirk. "You should have slept longer on the plane like Kori." She said making Richard roll his eyes.

"Yea, I'll make sure to remember to do that next time." Richard jokingly scoffed as he made his way to sit next to Kori, but as he began to walk passed everyone Tim shot up and started laughing.

"Well damn look at those scratches! Someone likes it rough." Tim observed as everyone in the room stared at the nail marks that covered Richard's back. Some on his shoulders, several on his mid back, and a few covered his lower back; both Kori and Richard's faces were the color of crimson.

"Well someone got it in last night." Bruce joked making the room fill with laughter except for a scowling Xavier and a pissed off Babs.

"More than once I add." Bisnonna smiled eyeing her great grandson's clawed flesh.

"How come my back never looked like that? Hell cutie you barley touched me when we were getting it on." Xavier fumed.

"You were never rough enough. Well… at least not enough for me, let alone big enough." Kori stated than covered Ben's ears "In other words your sex is sloppy." Kori said in a hushed tone so Ben would have no chance of hearing.

"I am liking this girl more and more by the passing second." Eve smirked twirling her fingers through her black hair.

"What about the night of the Halloween party, you seemed to enjoy yourself than, especially at the end." Xavier smiled remembering that night.

"I well…I… kind of faked it at the end." Kori admitted making the whole room laugh.

"What? There's no way you faked that!" Xavier defended.

"Did she scream at all?" Richard asked arching a brow.

"What? No Kori isn't a screamer." Xavier stated as it were a hundred percent fact.

"Funny that's all she's been doing in the bedroom since I moved in." Richard said earning a glare from Kori who was now petting Sasha since she jumped onto the couch.

"Sasha really seems to have warmed up to you." Tim spoke eyeing the large sheep dog.

"She really did, After all she slept with us last night and took up half the bed." Richard teased patting Sasha's side making the dog bark in happiness.

"Why don't you take her to see Sasha's puppies?" Bruce asked making Kori's head shoot up.

"There's puppies?" Kori asked in a rush a bright smile on her face.

"Yea, they just turned six weeks old. We will be selling them soon, so if you want one you'll need to go and take the first pick." Rebecca winked.

"Why would you bring up the puppies?" Richard groaned as Kori immediately got up with Ben in her arms.

"Oh Richard please, please! All my life I wanted a puppy and my parents never got me one. Don't deprive me like they did. Please!" Kori begged desperately once again giving the puppy dog eyes this time adding a slight pouted lip.

"Alright we can get a dog." Richard caved with a light smile on his face.

"Yes! Thanks cowboy." Kori giggled before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go look at the puppies?" Alfred asked putting on his shoes.

"Lead the way." Richard spoke taking Kori's hand in his own.

"Well you may want to put on your shoes; the pups are in the barn with the horses." Eve informed them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kori exclaimed clearly excited as she ran down the hall to slip on her high tops.

"Someone is awfully excited over a stupid mutt." Babs sneered. "She's acting like a bratty four year old child."

"I don't blame her; Kori didn't have a real childhood growing up. So Yea she doesn't act like the typical adult, but in all honesty it's perfect because she's always willing to try new things, and there's no schedule to follow. She's also willing to listen to what I have to say." Richard scoffed at his ex.

"What are you trying to say?" Babs screeched.

"That I'm honestly better for him than you are. Since after all you're a controlling arrogant bitch." Kori interrupted coming back into the room Ben resting on her hip, Richard just merely shook his head at the comment. "What? If she wasn't going to get you being nice, she should understand it from the number one bitch herself." Kori smirked sweetly.

"Well it's clear who wear the pants in the relationship." Bisnonna spoke making everyone laugh.

"What can I say I know what I want." Kori winked. "Now can we go see the puppies?"

"We might as well since you won't stop bothering me until we go out there." Richard teased before he tried to kiss her cheek only for her to move away from him.

"Not until I get my puppy." Kori pouted.

"Not until I get a kiss." Richard murmured before pulling her to him kissing her lips.

"Awe you guys are so cute!" Eve beamed.

"Now let's go see those pups before they start having sex in front of us." Bruce said interrupting the couples make out session.

….. (In the barn)…..

"Oh my god look how cute! Kori squealed as eight English sheep dog puppies jumped on her legs.

"Kori remember we are only taking one." Richard reminded his fiancé. Kori's eyes scanned the puppies carefully until she heard a light crash. Her eyes immediately looked around the barn only to stop at a fallen rake, but Kori noticed something white hiding behind it, her curiosity getting the best of her she went over to the rake only to see the smallest puppy of the group. His upper body was white while his hips back were black. He also had a black spot on his right eye.

"Well look at you, aren't you precious." Kori bubbled at the quivering puppy before she picked him up. "Richard look how sweet!"

"It looks like the runt babe." Richard informed her petting the pup on the head. "But of course he's the one you want?"

"I think he's perfect!"Kori said as the puppy licked her face.

"What do you want to name him?" Richard asked smiling at the interaction between the two.

"Well Actually we let Ben name the pups, but you can change it if you'd like." Rebecca said holding Ben.

"Ben What's this one's name? Kori asked sweetly.

"That's Silkie; I named him that because he is real soft." Ben explained shyly.

"That's a stupid name." Xavier snorted making Babs giggle softly.

"Well I think it suits him perfectly, right Silkie?" Kori asked making the puppy bark and wag his tail.

"To welcome our new addition to our family, Kor and I are going to take Silkie for a walk." Richard smiled. " Come on Kor there's an old leash of Sasha's inside." Richard spoke before they young couple and their new little companion made their way back to the house hand in hand.

**Well guys there's chapter 11, I'm not too happy about it since I rushed it. Sadly I was in a car accident, I managed to sever a vertebrae in my neck as break my nose and foot. So I got myself two casts and a neck brace : ( But please Favorite, follow, review, or you know all three. P.S. I'm going to start a new story very soon so keep your eyes open for it : )**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kori Babe are you almost ready?" Richard called.

"Yea I'll be out in a second." Kori called back from in there room.

"How long does it take to put on a bathing suit?" Babs sneered rolling her eyes.

"She has been in there for 10 minutes, since she was playing with Silkie the whole time." Richard argued.

"He's so cute, how can I not just be all over him." Kori said coming down the stairs in a purple tank top, white jean short shorts, and black sunglasses.

"Well don't you look cute?" Richard grinned kissing her cheek softly.

"You look pretty good yourself." Kori said trailing her hand on his bare chest.

"So Dick ever see Kori in a swimsuit yet?" Tim asked smirking.

"No why?" Richard questioned arching a brow.

"This will be interesting." Tim grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you getting at?"Rebecca asked her husband in confusion.

"Well just that Kori here was rated the sexiest woman alive, and every guy on the beach is going to be undressing her with their eyes." Tim advised.

"You're not taking off those shorts." Richard told his fiancé in a stern voice making her give him a very innocent look, as they all began to walk down to the beach.

"To bad the bottoms aren't the thing you should be worried about." Kori murmured teasingly making Richard's head snap to look at her practically scolding her with his eyes. "It's not that bad, it's not as conservative that I know your hoping for." Kori explained lightly swinging there interlocked hands. "You should be happy your fiancé looks as good as she does."

"Kor I love the way you look, hell most of the population does. Which is why I can't help but get a little jealous." Richard explained kissing her cheek.

"You act as if I don't notice every girl looking at you." Kori pouted slightly. "But I know you love me, and I love you." The Tamaranian smiled sweetly as they approached a good spot on the beach. Together everyone began to put down there large blankets onto the warm sand.

"So I'm thinking we could stay here until about six, and then we will go back to the house between five and six for dinner." Bruce said as he noticed how guys were eyeing Kori as they walked by.

"What do you think cowboy." Kori's sweet voice sounded, he turned to face her only to see her in a black strappy twist bandeau top with black strappy Brazilian bikini bottoms. The bathing suit showed off every curve of her extremely tan more than perfect body as well reveal most of the seven tattoos including the large anchor tattoo that peaked out of the top of her bikini bottoms that only Richard has fully seen.

"Well damn!" Some guy said walking by Kori merely rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Kori asked smiling brightly spinning in a circle so Richard could get a good look of her attire.

"You look very… very nice." Richard stuttered making his fiancé laugh as she lay down on their large blanket.

"Awe you're not going to come swim?" Tim asked Kori and Rebecca who were both lying next to each other.

"Not right now, it's tanning time." Rebecca told her husband Kori merely nodded in agreement as her eyes were glued to the book in her hand.

"Yea I don't think so." Richard muttered grabbing his fiancé's ankles and dragging her off the blanket into the hot sand.

"Stop!" Kori squealed trying her hardest to crawl back to her book. "At least let me get a little sun!" Kori laughed.

"We can do that later, plus you're already naturally tan." Richard argued before hoisting her tiny frame over his shoulder. "Your ass looks real nice from this angle." Richard complemented making his fiancé laugh even harder as he began to walk down the shore.

"My ass thanks you for the flattering remark." Kori chuckled as she began to realize he wasn't planning on putting her down anywhere out of the water, just as he entered the water she yelled. "Richard put me down!" Kori cried beginning to struggle against him.

"Oh trust me babe I plan to." Richard snickered now the beautiful salty water was slightly over his knee cap. He walked a bit further out when all of a sudden he threw her back over his shoulder into the cool water.

"Oh your really going to get it now cowboy!" Kori growled playfully before pulling his leg out from under him making topple over with a loud splash. Once his handsome face emerged from under the water they both began to laugh and swim father out to sea.

"I will never understand what he sees in her." Babs sneered as she watched the couple wrestle and throw themselves into the huge waves while straightening out her pink string bikini that was barley even there.

"That makes two of us." Xavier mumbled making the family roll their eyes.

"Oh please there perfect for each other."Bruce announced making the family nod in agreement.

"Did you hear about that guy who escaped from prison last night?" Rebecca asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I hear the guy was really crazy to, not only did he K-I-L-L his girlfriends he beat the crap out of them." Tim said spelling out the K- word so Ben wouldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Apparently he's from Gordinia, and was a pretty notorious criminal there. But he says something from home caught his eye and made him come to America where is new victim ended up getting away and turning him in. Can you imagine being her? Her life is seriously over unless they find him." Eve sighed.

…..HS…..

"Richard look dolphins!" Kori squealed as she watched the dolphin swim by the horizon. "God there beautiful." Kori murmured as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing compared to you." He whispered into her year making her visibly shiver.

"Well aren't you sweeter than the bee's knees." Kori quoted in the best southern accent she could muster which made them both begin laughing hysterically. "To much?"

"Just a bit, where on earth did you hear that one?"Richard asked chuckling.

"I heard Sandy say it once." Kori shrugged.

"Sandy? Sandy who?" Richard asked arching a brow.

"Well Sandy Cheeks of course." Kori said only for her fiancé to give her a confused stare. "You know she lives in Bikini Bottom and is friends with Spongebob." Kori admitted making them both laugh even harder than they were before.

"You and Gar watch way to many cartoons." Richard rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault cartoons are fucking awesome!" Kori argued.

"Ok would you rather give up food or cartoons?"

"Oh definitely food." Kori answered confidently.

"Cartoons or me?" Richard questioned making her suck in a huge breath.

"Ooh that's a hard one you both pleasure me in such amazing yet completely different ways." Kori responded making Richard snicker. "I don't think I can pick."

"Hmmm I'll just have to persuade you that I'm the better choice." Richard spoke slyly lifting her up so she could wrap her long slender legs around him.

"Then you have to be pretty damn convincing." She told seductively before his lips crashed into hers. "I want you." Kori panted extremely out of breath.

"But…Kor we are in…" Richard stuttered.

"Take me home." She murmured huskily into his ear before her lips attached to his neck gently biting and sucking at the flesh.

"God Kori." Richard groaned squeezing her tightly. "Ok let's go." Richard said before they sprinted their way back onto the beach hand in hand.

"Whoa! Where are you to love birds going?" Tim asked highly amused.

"Home!" The young couple responded quickly.

"Well while you guys have your "fun" We are going to Anthony's for dinner so don't wait up." Bruce laughed.

"Last thing on our minds!" Richard yelled back as both Kori and him left the beach.

…..(HS)…..

"That was…" Richard trailed off from his place in bed.

"Amazing." Kori answered with a bright smile kissing his slightly sweaty cheek.

"Good word for it." He replied blushing.

"_last night the warden of the jump city police station informed the country that dangerous serial killer, rapist Edward Bates escaped prison." _ The news anchor said making Kori's blood run cold, and her breathing to quicken in pure fear.

"No Way! There's no fucking way!" Kori cried sadly her eyes now glued to the television screen.

"_Every police department in the country has been notified of his disappearance and are on the lookout. If you see Mr. Bates do not confront him he is highly lethal so please call the authorities right away if you know or have any information on him." _The news anchor warned before changing to the next story and right at that moment her cell began to ring.

"Yea Wally I seen it." Kori mumbled answering his rapid questions. "No not yet, But I tell him eventually I promise. I know I'm never to be alone; can we just talk about this when I get home? Yes I'm fine for now ok I love you to tell Vic and Gar too ok bye." Kori hung up tossing her phone frustratingly into her bag.

"Kor Baby you alright?" Richard asked lightly concerned as he eyed his now pale practically not breathing fiancé.

"Yea, I'm just tired." Kori whispered with a small fake smile.

…(HS)…

"_Your mine." Edward growled at me earning a very hard slap to the face, which from the department monitor made it look like he would suffer whiplash by the way his neck snapped to the side. "You little bitch!" He hollered as he grabbed my wrists roughly and slammed my back into the wall pinning my wrists above my head. "Wally was right when he said you're a rough one." He purred into my ear just before I kneed him in the gut as he doubled over I swung her leg under his causing him to fall onto his back with a loud smack. _

"_He was right I am." I smirked bending over to get the key from him, only for him to grab me by my throat flip us so he was on top of me as the grip on my throat tightened. I was gasping for air and he only laughed in my face._

"_Thought you could get away that easily? But I will say this you are the only one to fight back." He grinned at me. _

"_Well Someone had to." I choked out with a bright evil smile. He took a knife from his pocket and cut the rope that bound my hands, Once that was done he held it up to my throat._

"_Shirt and pants off now!" He demanded in a booming tone._

"_And if I refuse?" I questioned rolling my eyes._

_He only responded by plunging the knife into my gray sweatpants making me cry out in severe pain. I looked to where the knife was stuck into me to see that the gray material had already absorbed so much blood, he pulled it out with a grin._

"_Do I need to repeat myself Kori?" He chuckled._

"_No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it." I stated, I knew what he wanted to do and it scared me to death, though i wouldn't show it._

"_Off now or I'll take them off of you myself." He growled as I shakily got up and shed her t-shirt revealing a white lacy bra which made my body look extremely tan. I dropped her sweats gently trying not to hit the fresh stab wound. "I didn't know you were so big on tattoos." He gave a sly smile walking toward me, his knife still in hand. He grabbed my waist with his free hand and tucked his head into my neck making me shiver as the tears began to fill my emerald orbs. "Mattress now." He whispered, but I refused to and he slashed my stomach making me jump and curse in Tamaranian. "I won't tell you again." He warned pushing me onto the torn grimy mattress. _

"_Please stop Please!" I screamed as he raped me for the first time of many._

…_..(_HS)….

"Stop!" Kori screamed sitting up in bed she was covered in tears and sweat.

"Kori sweetheart what's wrong?" Richard asked frantically, but his fiancé didn't respond instead she threw herself into him clinging to him for dear life. "Shhh it's ok, it was just a nightmare, and you're safe." Richard spoke trying to reason with the sobbing woman that he loved in his arms.

"It's not ok! With him out I'll…never be…. Ok!"Kori bawled harder.

"Who?" Richard asked.

"Edward Bates!" Kori hiccupped, her answer shocking Richard completely.

"Kori what is bringing this on? No woman is safe with him free, I mean the guy killed and violated twenty nine women. What makes you think he's coming for you?" Richard asked trying to soothe her only it wasn't working by any means.

"Because I'm halfway to be number thirty." Kori cried into his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the girl that got away from him, who turned him in, I'm the one he raped and tortured I'm number thirty and he's not going to stop until he gets me." Kori wept even harder than before. "Please don't let him get me."

"He's not, He's never going to hurt again. Kori I promise I will protect you." Richard whispered his voice breaking with every syllable as he kissing her head. He gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him, and just looking at her cry like this broke his heart. "I'm not going to let ANYONE hurt you, do you understand? Please don't cry seeing you like this tears me apart." Richard promised as a couple tears made their way down his face. "I love you."

"To the moon and back?" Kori quoted his mother quietly making them both smile lightly.

"Even a little bit more than that." Richard responded both of them blinking back fresh tears that threatened to fall.

**Well there is chapter 12 please review, favorite, follow, or you know all 3. Thanks for all the get well wishes guys you're the best! And check out my new story "I Never Knew Fairy Tales Existed, Until I Met You." **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been five days and the young couple was finally home with their new slobbery companion.

"Yes, at least two at all times. Of course the best ones you got. Bruce I don't care how much this will cost I need to make sure she's safe when I'm gone!" Richard sneered into the phone making his fiancé's ears perk up. "I don't give two fucks how her family feels about this! How in the hell do you expect me to be calm in a situation like this? Yes Mark and Tom would be perfect, thank you." Richard spoke before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Kori asked as she rubbed Richard's stiff shoulders.

"Mmmmm body guards for you while I'm working." Richard explained making the massage stop.

"Excuse me?" Kori questioned highly irritated. "I don't need body guards."

"Uh… yes you do, last time I checked the most wanted serial killer is after you." Richard replied coldly.

"Tell me something I don't know, Wally trained me just in case. So I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself!" Kori argued. "We haven't even been home for two hours and your already going crazy about it."

"How the hell do you want me to feel Kori? It's not every day my fiancé could be killed by a psycho!" Richard hollered.

"No shit it's not! But I'm a big girl I can handle myself, I've done it before I can do it now!" Kori yelled back.

"Kori you couldn't protect yourself from the beatings and rapes then! What in god's name makes you think you can pull it off now with training or not?" Richard roared not thinking, but quickly regretted it as the change in her demeanor was so sudden, Richard wasn't sure if she'd ever been anything but purely enraged. And all of it was searing straight towards him.

"Wow really! You sound exactly like Grace and John! Whose fucking side are you on anyway?" Kori snapped putting her shoes back on.

"Listen, I'm sor-" Richard tried desperately.

"I do not _care_ what you are feeling." Heavy, guilt-ridden eyes stared lifelessly as she flung open the white wooden door.

"Where are you going?" Richard questioned worriedly.

"Anywhere but here." She snarled making her way out the door grabbing her car keys off the banister, only to be forced to stop when he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Kor, please don't-" he begged as her head rose defiantly before snatching her arm away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She spat before fleeing from him to god only knew where. Pissed at no one other than himself Richard through his fist into the wall. His chest killing him with each breath, the next one was harder to inhale as he made his way back into the kitchen took out bourbon and drank it right out of the bottle.

Kori walked into her best friend's house, which was easy since the door was never locked as she made her way to his basement to where he was his back to her building yet another boat.

"When did you start this boat?" Kori asked walking down the basement steps.

"Maybe six months ago, what are you doing here?" Wally asked raising a brow.

"Richard and I had a huge fight, and I ended up here."

"What was it about?" He asked s motioning for Kori to sit on the stool next to him. She explained what had a happened just five minutes before she got there, Wally listening intently. "He's just trying to protect you Kor."

"I know that Wal, but what he said hurt." Lucy explained.

"I know it did, but sometimes things are said that aren't supposed to be. But I know he meant that apology because he doesn't want to lose you. He loves you too much, and I'm sure he's regretting it right now." Bell soothed.

"How do you know he loves me that much?" She mumbled.

"I see the way he looks at you; it's the same way my father looked at my mother." Wally smiled lightly. "He adores you and the ground you walk on. Don't let him get away over a rude thing he said."

"Ok Wally." Kori replied with a light sigh.

"You don't have to leave yet, if you want you can help me with the boat, and leave in the morning." The red head male offered making the Kori give a closed smile grabbing the sander.

"I'll help with the boat for a little while." She whispered slightly bubbly.

After working on the boat for four hours then eating a small dinner with Wally, Kori was on her way back home at one in the morning. All she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep since she had to go She gave a sigh of worry before entering the dark quiet apartment silently making her way to her bedroom than to her surprise when she opened the door to find her fiancé sleeping, the bottle of bourbon shined as the moon rays hit it, as well as the ash tray that had at least a pack of smoked cigarette butts lying inside of it. Trying not to wake him she tiptoed quietly pet Silkie who was above Richard's head and her glasses on top of her nightstand along with his sunglasses, before slipping into bed. Looking more closely at him she could see a single tear stain that went from his eye to the bottom of his cheek, not thinking before her actions she cupped his face gently and caressed the line with her thumb trying to remove it. Richard's eyes began to flutter open, but not to the beautiful ones she was used to. Instead they were completely lifeless and blood shot, but held so many emotions of pure sorrow, regret, guilt, worry, and pain. His hand came up and grabbed on hers that was on his cheek.

"I… I am so sorry." His voice breaking with each syllable, as the smell of alcohol and tobacco from his breath filled her nose, he was drunk and she knew it.

" I know, we are okay." Glad she had taken a deep breath earlier, Kori squealed lightly as he crushed his lips to hers. Responding deftly, she pressed her body against his, nudging him until she was on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Kor." His words caressed her lips as they dove for another kiss. "I really am. If you don't want the body guards you don't have to have them. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Kori answered by running a hand down his sweat-stained tee, feeling the muscles with her dancing fingers. He gasped in her mouth and dug his hands into her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"No, Richard I'm sorry I know you are just trying to protect me. So I'll give the men in black a try, since I know it means a lot to you." Kori mumbled quietly.

"Thank you." Richard responded before kissing her lips again.

….(HS)…

Richard's light snores were the only thing heard in the quiet room until Kori's phone began to ring. "Hello?" Kori mumbled lazily grabbing her phone. Not looking at the caller ID as she looked at the time to see it was only six in the morning. "_Hey, Did I wake you?_" Spoke the voice on the other end. "Who is this?" Kori grumbled while she traced random patterns on Richard's arm that was wrapped around her tightly. "_I miss you Kor."_ The man admitted which made Kori go from sleepy to wide awake within seconds recognizing the demonized voice instantly. "Who is this?" The redhead questioned worriedly not wanting to believe this was happening. "_Awe come on baby you know who I am_." The man replied making Kori's breath catch in her throat as she shot up. "_What do you want_? How did you get this number?" Kori asked her voice breaking. "_What belongs to me. You can run all you want princess, but you will never get away from me. I always get what I want. This is just the beginning of your end!" _ He told her evilly before the line went dead. "_This is just the beginning of your end!" _ Edwards's words echoed in her head as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not getting away this time." Well there's chapter 13 sorry guys I've gotten a really bad concussion from the car accident, so it's kind of hard for me to type and read. So I am not very happy with this chapter since I rushed to get it to you guys. But thanks for reading and please review, follow, favorite, or you know all 3. P.s. Thank you guys so much for the get well wishes they mean a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Kor where are you?" Vic asked.

"The men in black are taking me to Richard's work, what are you up to?" Kori asked into the phone from the back seat of the car.

"Well Gar and I are going to go on a double lunch date with Karen and Rachael." Vic replied sheepishly.

"Are you falling in love Vic?" Kori questioned smirking making her friend chuckle.

"Hey you never know."

"Oh trust me Vic I know. What about Gar? He seems pretty smitten about Rachael." Kori chirped.

"Oh my god I forgot to tell you! So two days ago Terra goes to Gar's to apologies and get him back." Vic started.

"NO!" Kori interrupted.

"Yes! Anyways but Gar wasn't the one who got the door, Rachael did in nothing but his button down from the night before." Vic Informed a now shocked Kori.

"Go Gar, What did Terra say?" Kori asked completely interested in the conversation.

"Oh please you know her. She screamed her head off and went full crazy bitch mode, and the best thing is that Rachael told her to fuck off and slammed the door in her face."

"That has to be the funniest thing I heard all day. I wish I could have seen the look on Terra's face!" Kori howled with laughter.

"I bet it was priceless. What are you and Richard planning on doing later tonight?" Vic questioned.

"Hmmm I don't think anything, why?" Kori answered.

"Want to come to the movies with all of us later? We are trying to get Jen and Wally together." Vic explained making the redhead smile brightly but it quickly went away.

"That may not be such a good idea." Kori sighed softly.

"What are you talking about? They would be great together!" Vic told her.

"Of course they would, but you are forgetting Wally is a marine. Wally always puts his duty over everything, plus he's leaving in about two months. Is it really worth them falling in love then having him leave, and be gone for another six months or even longer? Vic we are his best friends and it kills us when he's gone. Imagine how hard it would be to be for Jen if she was his girlfriend." Kori said.

"Wow… guess I never thought about it that way. He still has another year to go until he is finished, I guess you're right."

"He told me he liked her, but doesn't want to risk anything." Kori explained making Vic sigh as her car was pulling into a parking spot. "Hey I got to go, I will talk to you later. Love you." Kori spoke.

"Love you to see ya." Vic responded before hanging up.

"Are you ready to head in Ms. Anders?" Mark asked from his position in the driver's seat.

"Yes, you guys can just wait in the car. His office is only at the top floor to the left." Kori told her body guards.

"No can do Ms. Anders our orders state we are to be with you everywhere you go until they catch Mr. Bates." Tom reminded Kori making her groan in pure annoyance.

"Whatever, but you two are to stay in the lobby so I can have lunch with my fiancé." Kori ordered.

"But maim that's not really…" Mark started.

"And stop calling me maim!" Kori hollered as she got out of the car. "Let's just get this over with."

…(HS)….

"Yes I completely understand Mr. Chang thank you ok bye." Richard finished his conversation just as Kori walked in with a picnic basket.

"Hey cowboy what's shaken?" Kori asked smiling.

"Nothing just got off of a conference call… You didn't ditch Tom and Mark did you?" Richard questioned skeptically.

"Yup." Kori answered as she watched her fiancé's widen in pure horror. "Chill Rich they're in the lobby. How long until they're gone and everything can turn back to normal?"

"Not until Bates is back in jail. Sweetheart I know your stressed, but I just need to make sure you are safe." Richard spoke as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There's that stupid god damn word again! Safe! Nobody is ever entirely safe no matter how hard you try!" Kori yelled highly frustrated. "Sorry… I'm just on edge lately." Kori mumbled.

"I know I am to." Richard replied kissing her forehead. "So what did you bring me?" Richard asked eyeing the picnic basket.

"Homemade white pizza and beer." Kori said with a smirk.

"Kori I'm not allowed to drink in the office." Richard warned her as she pulled the two bottles out.

"It'll be our little secret." Kori whispered in his ear flirtatiously before walking to the ajar door. "How long is your lunch break?"

"About forty five minutes, why?" Richard asked raising a brow.

" Perfect." The redhead purred before closing the door and locking it behind her.

…(HS)…..

"I can't believe we did that!" Richard whispered panicked as he put his pants back on.

"What? Drank in the office or had sex in your office?" Kori laughed slipping her yellow v- neck tee shirt back over her head.

"Both, Bruce would kill me if he found out!"

"Not to mad since bisnonna gave me the idea." Kori smirked.

"You took sex advice from my great grandmother?" Richard hollered.

"What can I say she knows her stuff?" Kori shrugged trying not to laugh.

"I'm so happy you guys hit it off." Richard stated sarcastically.

"Ha, I'm sure you are, but I should get going Wally is meeting me here in five minutes for the shooting range. Oh and we are going to the movies with the gang when you finish with work." Kori told him.

"Sounds like a good time. Wish you didn't have to go I'm going to miss you." Richard said to Kori making her smile.

"I'm going to miss you to cowboy, I love you." Kori whispered to him before pecking his lips softly.

"To the moon and back. Be safe." Richard gave a lopsided grin as he watched her walk out the door.

"Are you ready to go mai….. Kori?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, but we have to wait in the parking lot for Wally." Kori reminded her body guards.

"Right shooting range. Let's get going we don't want to keep the marine waiting." Mark said as the three got up and made their way to the elevator. "So what does this Wally look…" Mark started but was cut off when a bullet went through his back and out of his chest. Kori's eyes immediately widened in pure fear, and though she didn't want to she turned to look behind them only to see no one other than Edward Bates himself. His blonde hair was ruffled like he hadn't brushed it in days and he was still in his orange prison jump suit.

"Looks like I found you princess." Edward sneered with an evil smirk plastered across his features.

"Looks like you did Bates. What took you so long?" Kori questioned smugly she was not going to show fear.

"Awe you were right boss kitten's got claws." Tom chimed in making Kori stiffen lightly.

"So that's how you found me. What did you do Bates pay him off?" Kori questioned. "Get your ass over here so I can finally kick your ass like you deserve!"

"You know me to well princess, but see that's were Tom comes in. Get her!" Edward ordered.

Tom lunged for Kori clearly thinking she would be easy to get, but his attempt quickly backfired when Kori's fist connected with his nose.

"You Bitch!" Tom yelled as the blood poured out of his nose. Tom's fist hit into Kori's stomach making her double over slightly. The two of them fought for sometime both of them badly bruised and bleeding. Suddenly out of nowhere arms wrapped around Tom's neck and twisted it with such force it snapped, Kori watched as her so called body guard's body fall revealing a painting Wally, but that's when another two shots rang out and the male redhead went sliding across the concrete floor and the crimson liquid oozed.

"No!" Kori screamed as she got on her knees next to her best friend covering his wounds with her hands pushing on them with all her might to stop the bleeding. "Come on Wally you can't die on me." Kori cried.

"Kori go! I'll be ok just get out of here!" Wally told her his voice raspy clearly in pain.

"No I'm not leaving you." Kori argued before she felt a blow to the back of her head and everything went black.

"You're lucky I respect you marine, or I would have killed you. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my prize." Bates growled as he picked up Kori in his arms and walking off leaving a dying Wally behind.

….(HS)….

Richard was in a very important business meeting with companies from around the world at this moment, but in all honesty he couldn't pay attention for his mind was thinking of his perfect fiancé.

"So Dick you will be tying the knot soon. What she look like?" Mr. Harrison snickered.

"You guys should see her she's gorgeous." Ms. Rider smiled. "Very sweet girl to."

"Mr. Grayson! Mr. Grayson!" Richard's assistant yelled running into the room.

"James can this wait I'm kind of…" Richard started slightly irritated.

"Sir it's your fiancé she's been taken! And there are two dead, and Wally West has been shot twice the Paramedics are in the garage. Mr. West is asking for you." James informed his boss. Richard didn't speak another word before he began to run tears blurring his vision he didn't even bother waiting for the elevator and ran down the stairs practically taking them four at a time. Once in the garage he was greeted with many police cars and the paramedics.

"Wally West where is Wally West?" Richard yelled over all of the commotion not caring about the two dead men at his feet.

"Mr. Grayson we are over here." A paramedic said from inside an ambulance. Richard immediately rushed over only to see His fiancé's best friend drenched in his own blood.

"Wally what happened? Where is she?" Richard asked on the verge of tears.

"He…He g..ot her."Wally rasped before passing out from exhaustion.

"Is he going to be ok?" Richard questioned.

"They aren't sure we will know when they take him to the hospital. Please Mr. Grayson we would like you to watch the security camera footage, to see if you can tell us anything.' A cop asked as he lead Richard to the security room.

"Please. Tell me you will find Kori." Richard begged his voice cracking.

"We are going to do all we can to get her back. I promise."

**Well there's chapter 14 please review, follow, favorite, or you know all 3 would be cool. Well guys I recently got engaged! But on Sunday my fiancé was deployed back to Afghanistan that's why it took me so long to update sorry. But thank you guys so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dick sweetie you have to relax." Karen soothed as she watched her best friend pace the waiting room.

"Relax! Karen how the hell do you expect me to relax? Gar and Vic are going to be here any minute. How do you thing they are going to react? Wally could die and so could the love of my life! And you're trying to tell me to relax!" Richard yelled making Karen cringe lightly.

"Dick they aren't going to be mad at you, none of this is your fault." Rachael mumbled.

"How isn't this my fault? I hired the guy who was fucking in on it! I'm the one who is supposed to protect her, and I pretty much signed her death warrant." Richard fumed his feet still pacing the green carpeted floor. "You guys should have seen Kori on that god damn tape. She was really beating the hell out of Tom she didn't even show fear….at least not until Wally got shot. Oh god I pretty much killed him to."

"Richard Grayson stop that right now! None of this is your fault and no one is going to blame you for this! Do you really think Kori would want you to feel this way? Fuck no she wouldn't! Now stop with the goddamn sulking, we are going to find her alive! Because I know Kori, and she isn't going to give up without a fight!" Vic argued as both him and Gar stood in the door way.

"Look we all just need to calm down. Has anyone heard anything about Wally?" Gar asked calmly as he went to go sit by Rachael.

"All we know is that he is in surgery to get the bullet out of his stomach." Karen answered as she rubbed Vic's shoulders.

"How many shots?" Vic asked hesitantly.

"Two, one in the stomach and one to the clavicle." Richard replied running a hand through his messy hair.

"People for Wally West?" A doctor said coming out with a clip board making the gang immediately stand.

"That's us, is he ok?" Gar asked his hands squeezing Rachael's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I can only tell people on his emergency contact sheet. That includes his parents, his sister Ashley West, Kori Anders, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone." The doctor spoke eyeing the form in his hands.

"That's us, I'm Vic and this is Gar." Vic spoke indicating his hand between him and Gar.

"May I please see some I.D. I just need to make sure."

"Of course." Gar answered as both him and Vic pulled out there wallet showing the doctor there I.D. "Please tell us how is Wally?"

"Your friend is very lucky. We managed to get the bullet out successfully there is damage to the lung and chest wall so we had to do an immediate chest drain. He is resting right now, but he should be fine." The doctor told them making them all sigh in relief.

"Can we see him?" Richard asked.

"Of course just please don't wake him let him rest. Who is Kori?" The doctor asked suddenly making the gang stop.

"His best friend. Why do you ask?" Karen questioned.

"He was asking for her before he went under the anesthesia. Was she the one who was kidnapped?" The doctor informed them.

"Yes she was, can you just tell us where his room is please." Rachael murmured knowing the topic was hard on Richard.

"Sure, room 304 it's down the hall to the left." The doctor said before they all walked quickly to Wally's room.

….(HS)…

**Kori's PoV:**

Holy shit! Why does my head hurt so bad? Better yet where am I? Am I moving? No... well my legs aren't moving…. Oh I'm in a car, Oh yeah I'm going to the shooting range with Wally. Oh my god Wally! He was shot by Bates! Ok Kori time to wake up you need to check on Wally. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was extremely blurry. Once my vision began to clear I realized I was lying down in the back seat of a car… my hands were handcuffed in front of me. I sat up slowly as the pain in my head and body began to increase by my movements.

"Well it's nice to see your finally awake princess." Edward growled looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Good to be awake. God Bates what the hell did you hit me with?" I asked him noticing the bruises, dry blood on my face, and my torn backwards shirt by my reflection.

"My gun. Since when could you fight like that? You always did a bit when I had you the first time, but your moves really improved. Did that marine in garage teach you?" Bates asked me as his gaze shifted back to the road.

"He has a name you son of a bitch! And I don't have to answer to you." I sneered through clenched teeth.

"You my dear Kori are in no position to try and make a threat." Edward chuckled as I rolled my eyes at his smart ass remark. My sight immediately fell to my hands that were now completely covered in my best friend's blood, somehow the ring on my left hand was still completely clean.

"Where's Wally?" I asked as a lump in my throat began to appear.

"Who?" Bates asked smirking wickedly.

"Damn it Bates! Fucking Wally West! The marine in the garage! Is he alright?" I hollered only for him to laugh practically sending spit flying everywhere.

"Well If I had to guess your little buddie is permanently discharged." Edward snickered. " If it gets you that worked up what would you do if I shot Richard?"

"You god damn bastard!" I yelled, and before I knew it I lost all control as I flung myself forward.

…(HS)…

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Gar asked while looking at a sleeping hospital bed ridden Wally.

"I sure hope so; I rather him hear about Kori from us than some doctor." Vic sighed tears pricking his eyes as well as Gar's the two friends just staring at each other.

"What if Kori doesn't make it?" Richard questioned his voice breaking as everyone looked up at him.

"Dick I'm sure…" Rachael started.

"No! You don't get it, I have been in this situation one too many times when I was a kid. She isn't Wonder woman, she doesn't have unlimited lives! This could be it!" Richard yelled a couple tears running down his face.

"She may not have super powers or have nine lives like a cat. But Kori isn't going to stop fighting; you are the best thing to have happened to her in so long. She will do whatever it takes to get back in your arms." Wally spoke in a whisper trying to hide the pain he was in.

"How do you know all that?" Richard asked skeptically.

"We… talked about it. I've never seen the girl so happy than when she's with you. She… loves you too much to let you get hurt, Kori almost lost last time because she didn't have anything to live for… now she has you." Wally explained touching his hand to his bullet wounds. "How long was I out?"

"Well you've been asleep for about an hour, and surgery was a few." Karen told him as they all watched Wally immediately frown.

"Bates got what he wanted from her, it's about time he attempts to kill her." Wally thought aloud confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Vic asked raising a brow.

"When he knocked her out, I saw the way he touched before he took her. I'm guessing he… raped her in the car when she was out cold so she wouldn't fight back or scream. I studied the guy for a while it fits his M.O." Wally clarified quietly as Richard stood up running a hand through his hair.

…..(HS)…

**Kori's Pov**

"Are you fucking crazy? You're going to kill us!" Bates chocked out while my handcuffed arms tightened around his neck the metal chain digging into his flesh. His focus trying to stay on the road.

"Just a little bit. If I'm going down you're coming with me." I purred into his ear before pulling back on his neck harder. "Unless you want to let me go."

"Sorry sweetheart, but you are not getting away this time." Edward gasped as my eyes lay on the gun in the cup holder. My arms immediately loosened there hold making him clutch his neck trying to catch his breath.

"Jesus Kori you have really gotten feisty over the last two years." Edward growled I merely rolled my eyes.

" _I need to get that gun, time for a little flirtation."_ I thought to myself before I began to kiss his scruffy neck.

"Wh…What are you…doing?" Bates stuttered his voice shaking.

"Just giving into you." I spoke to him a sexually as I could. "_Pretend he's Richard, just pretend."_ My teeth made contact with his skin gently nipping at the chain mark. Bates groaned out in pleasure making me grin as my hands slowly made their way to the weapon only a good two feet away.

"You got over Richard pretty quickly." Bates observed making me bight his neck hard as he hissed in pain.

"Well he's not here now is he?" I whispered making him moan. _"Shit we are going to be leaving Gotham on the next exit it's now or never." _I quickly grabbed the gun with my cuffed wrists and supporting the metal weapon with my fingers. I changed my position so I was now sitting in the passenger seat with a smirk on my face the gun pointing directly at him. "You under estimated me."

"That I did, I was hoping it couldn't come to this." Bates said clearly aggravated.

"Come to what?" I asked in a stern voice, but still confused none the less.

" You dragging me down with you." He whispered hoarsely as he ran the red light on the busiest street in Gotham.

"_Beeeeeeeeeeep!" _ I quickly turn my head toward my window only to be met with the headlights of a eighteen wheeler.

"See you on the other side princess." Was the last thing I heard before my world went into complete darkness.

**CLIFFIE! **

**But there is chapter 15 guys hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite or you know all 3. Thank you all so much for all of the engagement wishes, they mean so much to me especially with him being gone. You guys are truly awesome! : )**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Wall you mind if I turn on the TV?" Gar asked from his seat next to the hospital bed.

"Naw go ahead, we could all use something to distract us." Wally answered.

"We were recently told about a major crash on the main highway of Washington Avenue. Apparently the suv you are about to see ran a red light only to be hit by a huge eighteen wheeler. The driver of the truck is ok with minor cuts and bruises, but we unfortunately haven't heard any news yet about the two in the SUV." Said a news announcer as the camera switched from her to downtown where the Black SUV was on its roof a couple yards away from the truck indicating the completely destroyed black vehicle flipped at least three times.

"Oh my god!" Wally said tears gathering in his eyes.

"Wally man what is it?" Vic asked putting his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"That was Bates's car." Wally choked out making everyone in the room gasp.

"What...?" Richard asked his voice in a hushed whisper.

"Uh... I am assuming you saw the news Mr. Grayson. I'm Doctor Thompson." A new doctor said coming into the room. "Your fiancé is currently in major surgery Bates as well."

"Will she be ok?" Richard asked tears threatening to fall from his crystal orbs, but instead of an answer the doctor merely looked down at his clipboard. "Will Kori be alright?" Richard asked again fuming gritting his teeth in pure rage.

"Well... We don't know, she lost a lot of blood and we already lost her once. She's in surgery to fix her punctured lung. She broke several bones and hit her head really hard... I'm sorry we are going to do everything we can." Dr. Thompson admitted making everyone want to cry.

"What are her chances?" Richard asked tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson but it doesn't look good at all... Maybe only 35%. And if she does make it there is a 97%chance she will have severe brain damage."

"So what now?" Gar asked trying to keep back the tears.

"All we can do is wait and see because we had to induce her into a coma... Do to swelling of the brain."Dr. Thompson said quietly.

"So it's whether she wakes up or not?" Wally asked his voice cracking.

"Yes...Oh and I'm guessing this belongs to you?" Dr. Thompson spoke digging in his pocket pulling out Kori's engagement ring that was once clean and sparkling now drenched in blood and handed it to Richard. "We have her other jewelry, but I felt like you should have this."

"Thank you." Richard's voice shook uneasily as he gripped the ring tight in his hand. "When she's out May...I... See her?"

"Once we have her in an ICU and depending on how she's doing. I promise we are going to do everything we can." Mr. Thompson said before quickly turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"...This can't be happening... Not to her."Vic spoke softly tears freely falling from his dark eyes.

"Wh...What if she...dies?" Gar asked as his face was soaked with tears for the three best friends' little sister.

"We can't think like that right now..." Rachael tried to soothe rubbing her thumb across the back of Gar's hand. Suddenly a loud bang made them all turn to Richard who had punched the wall in pure anger not seeming to notice as the crimson liquid ran down his knuckles and drip rapidly to the white tiled floor, his knuckle most likely broken from the impact. Without warning they all watched as the ebony haired man fall to his knees and choke on sobs that he desperately tried to hold in to no use.

"Dick... It's going to be ok." Karen whispered making her way to hug him tightly

"It's not ok Karen! The woman I love more than anything on the god damn planet could die at any second... How the hell is this going to be ok?" Dick fumed before storming out of the room.

"Let him go, he needs time and to be alone right now...I'm going to call Kori's parents." Vic told the group before stepping out.

"And I'm going to call Jenny, I'm sure she'd like to know what's going on especially with you." Rachael mumbled aloud, but mostly talking to Wally trying to lighten the mood before stepping out of the room as well.

... (HS)...

"Mr. Grayson?" A voice asked making Richard practically jump out of the I.C. U. waiting room chair. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to wake you, but I'm Joy and your fiancé is out of surgery and we just put her into a room." Said a young nurse with a clipboard.

"C... Can I see her?" Richard stuttered lightly hope in his crystal eyes.

"Yes, but I have to tell you Mr. Grayson she doesn't look the same right now, she's really banged so if you feel sick or overwhelmed let me know; now please

Follow me." Joy said before Leading Richard down the hall to the left to a door with the numbers 649 on it. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Richard murmured just as Joy gently swung the heavy wooden door open making his breath hitch and tears blur his vision. Kori was covered in wires and machines all making different sounds making her look so tiny compared to everything around her, her hair was a mess, arms were completely cut up and bruised, she had a cast on her nose, about twenty stitches on her left cheek, and a huge purplish black bruise that covers the completely right side of her face and if he had to guess part of her nose. That's all Richard could really see since she had a blanket covering her.

"Are you alright Mr. Grayson?" Joy asked nervously.

"What exactly is wrong?"Richard asked in a whisper.

"Well what you didn't know was she has three broken ribs, wrist, a shattered knee cap which we had to put a metal plate in, we also had to give her a blood transfusion." Joy explained making him shake she knew he wanted to cry.

"Can I just be alone right now please." Richard said not wanting it to sound like a question.

"Of course." Joy spoke gently as she left the room. Richard quietly but quickly moved a chair that was against the window next to the dull hospital bed and sat down.

"Hey beautiful... it's me... Please wake up for me Sweetheart; I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you to be strong for both of us, because I'm already breaking... Kori please I love you so much." Richard spoke sobbing as his one hand was clutching hers and the other clutching her engagement ring.

"I can't live without you."

Well there is chapter 16 sorry guys my computer broke and I am currently updating using my notes in my iphone than sending them to a friend's computer, but please review, follow, favorite or you know all 3 :) I will try to update ASAP but other than just the broken laptop some weird things have been going on in my life… Starprincess313 knows what I'm talking about, but I will try my very best.

Love, Chandler


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three days and to everyones disappointment Kori's state hadn't changed.

"Hey Dick, anything change while I was gone?" Vic asked sitting in the chair next to Richard's.

"Nothing at all." Richard replied highly discouraged looking at the african american man with his dead blood shot eyes.

"Here I brought you coffee." Vic spoke handing Richard the Starbucks cup. "Look man I know it's not my place but you need some rest you haven't left the hospital in seventy two hours, your even starting to grow a beard. I'm not saying you have to but why don't you go home take a shower and shave. You can come back as soon as you're done, and she won't be alone me and Gar are alternating between her and Wally." Vic tried to persuade him.

"I...I can't the apartment would seem to empty, lonely, and only hold memories of her that I don't think I could handle. How's Silkie doing without us?"

"He's very depressed; it's as if he knows something is wrong. He found a sweatshirt she left at mine and Gar's place and he takes it everywhere he goes like a security blanket. He also has been waiting at the door like he expects you guys to walk in at any moment. You may have only had Silkie a week, but that dog is so attached as if you've been with him for years." Vic explained making Richard smile lightly.

"Kori fell in love with Silkie the moment she saw him, the runt of the litter but she couldn't keep her hands off of him." Richard said smirking lightly.

"If it helps we think she fell in love with you the second she got that picture of you. God she was livid when she found out she was getting married though, she didn't think you'd like her and now look you guys are in love and have very insane sex lives." Vic told him making Richard laugh.

"She told you about our sex lives?" Richard asked not shocked though any other guy would have been, than again other guys didn't know Kori.

"Yea we are a very sharing group of friends." Vic snickered before looking at Kori. "Still beautiful as always."

"Yes she is, is her family planning on coming anytime soon?" Richard asked irritated that no one in her family decided to show over the last three days.

"I have no idea, when I called Grace sounded frantic and said she'd be here, but knowing that family John, Ryan, and Kim probably talked her out of it. I hate the way they treat her you would think there ways would change since Kori could..." Vic stopped talking abruptly not wanting to finish that sentence. "Look there is something I need to tell you."

"And what's that?" Richard questioned skeptically.

"Wally, Gar, and I were remembering stuff earlier, and we remembered Kori telling us she didn't want to live on a machine no matter what... So we want to respect her wishes, if she doesn't wake up in 10 days will you have the ventilator turned off?" Vic asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"She... Said that?" Richard stuttered weakly only getting a silent nod from Vic. "If that's really what she wants then... I guess I have no choice" Richard whispered. "Vic I don't know what I'll do if it comes to that, I mean she's my whole world. I've only known her for a little over two months and I can't imagine my life without her." Richard answered running his hand through his hair as fresh tears pricked his eyes.

"She would feel the same way if this situation was reversed, but Dick you know if she doesn't make it we are always still going to be friends." Vic spoke genuinely patting Richard on the back.

"Thank you." Richard smiled lightly.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Came a voice from the door way, the two men turned only to be met with Wally who was trying his hardest to hold himself up.

"Man what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed! I know Gar and Jenny didn't let you leave that room." Vic eyed the red headed male curiously.

"Well Jenny went to the cafeteria, and Gar is in the bathroom with a chair in front of the door." Wally said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wally man you're going to hurt yourself even more, why can't you just listen to the doctor?" Vic asked rolling his eyes in a disproving manor.

"I just needed to see her, I mean I'm the only one who hasn't gotten to come see her down here, and did you know I'm being honorably discharged because of all this?" Wally sneered stumbling to where the two men sat.

"Oh my god, Wally I'm so sorry!" Richard apologized.

"Don't worry about it Dick, I would do it again in a heartbeat for Kori... Plus I think it will be good for my relationship with Jenny to actually turn into a relationship." Wally chuckled. "It's kind of funny you know she's in hell of a lot of pain, yet she looks so peaceful and gorgeous. The girl can make anything look good, remember the time she got that black eye when she fought Randy Pettis and she still got a date to the dance?" Wally questioned Vic with a smirk.

"Oh yea! Not only she gets a date guys swooned over her, and she kicked Randy's ass." Vic laughed as he looked at her. "Some things never change."

"Has she shown any progress?" Wally asked suddenly.

"No and it is honestly scares the shit out of me." Richard admitted.

"This may sound crazy, but I know she will pull through." Wally announced looking at his best friend.

"How could you possibly know that?" Vic asked arching a brow.

"A gut feeling." Wally explained to them making Richard give him confused look.

"Wally I think the drugs are getting to you." Richard said with a sigh and a roll of his crystal eyes.

"Call me crazy all you want, but my gut is never wrong." Wally said before his eyes drifted back to Kori.

"Wally what the hell?" Jen asked coming into the hospital room fuming.

"Oh...uh hey Jen." Wally laughed lightly.

"Well someone is in trouble..." Vic whispered making Richard smile lightly.

"I can't leave for 5 minutes without you escaping! You're coming back with me right now!" Jen growled menacingly.

"But Jenny baby I just wanted to..." Wally started.

"Oh no, don't you start Jenny babying me! You aren't going to get any better if you don't listen to the doctor's orders. So let's go right now!" Jen hollered impatiently tapping her foot.

"She's right Wally, I'm sure Kor wouldn't mind. I mean you were shot." Richard tried to convince the red head only making him roll his hazel eyes.

"I could say the same about the guy who's been here for seventy two hours straight, look Dick I know she means the world to you, but she means so much to me to. I mean she's my baby sister she stayed and lived with my family for so long... My parents even call her there daughter, not only that she was my first friend, now best friend, than if she makes it I'm going to be the guy who walks her down the aisle. I know how corny and father like it sounds, but I'm always going to be the guy who loved her first. I mean no disrespect to you, but I never left her than I sure as hell aint leaving her now. So if you excuse me I'm going to go bribe a doctor to let me share this room with her." Wally spoke simply with no emotion before walking out of the room.

"Is he always that stubborn?" Jen asked as both she and Richard were in a state of shock from the red head's words.

"Yea... Especially when it comes to Kori." Vic smiled looking at his bed ridden

Best friend.

"Dudes what the fuck!?" Gar yelled as he came running into the room making everyone laugh, and if you looked closely like Richard was, it was as if Kori was trying to smile to.

Well there's chapter 17 please review, follow, favorite, or you know all 3! Thanks for reading guys your awesome! If anyone has any ideas feel free to message me :3


	18. Chapter 18

"Kori... Kori, come on Kori wake up!" A giggling female voice said softly making the red head woman groan and her emerald eyes open gently.

"Five more minutes." Kori whined her eyes drifting closed again.

"Same ole Kori. You always did love your sleep." The familiar voice said again. "Come on Kor you need to get up, it's time to go. You don't want to stay in this place do you?" Kori's eyes opened again as she looked around the room that was pure white that seemed to never end.

"I guess not, where are we anyway?" Kori asked as she got up off of the ground, her eyes immediately falling to her one shouldered goddess like white dress with the gold belt around the middle. "This dress isn't mine..." Kori drawled out. "Where did you say we are?" Kori asked her eyes still not looking at the woman in front of her.

"Kori your in limbo." The woman spoke making Kori's head snap up. "You were in an accident with Bates..."

Kori eyed the woman in front of her carefully she had medium layered dirty blonde hair, light tan, and oh so familiar hazel eyes that Kori knew all to well.

"A...Ashley?" Kori choked out.

"It's good to see you Kori." Ashley smiled sweetly before Kori tackled her in a hug.

" I can't believe its you! You look gorgeous! And... Your supposed to be dead. Ash whats going on?" Kori asked worriedly.

" like I tried to explain to you earlier. Kori you were in a bad car accident with Bates. Do you remember any of it?" Ashley questioned.

"No the last thing I remember is kissing Richard goodbye before I left his office. Bates is he here to?" Kori asked skeptically.

"No he's dead, died from the impact of the crash." Ashley told her.

"A..am I dead?" Kori stuttered.

"Depends, if you want to be?" Ashley stated confusing the red head.

"I... I have a choice?"

" Yea, come with me Kori we can walk into the light together." Ashley smiled holding out her hand.

"Your not going to ditch me once we are through it, are you?" Kori questioned.

"Of course not, It's a big place you would probably get lost." Ashley chuckled. " Someone would like to meet you first before we go." Ashley told her before pointing slightly behind the emerald eyed beauty. Kori turned slowly to be met with a beautiful woman about her height with fair skin, curly dark brown hair and breathtaking sapphire eyes.

"Uh... I don't think I know you." Kori said cocking her head examining the woman who seemed so familiar but couldn't place why.

"You know of me, but I know much about you my dear." The woman smiled. "I'm very surprised actually since my son doesn't talk about his father and I to anyone." After those words were said the identity of the woman hit Kori like a ton of bricks.

"Y...your Janelle, Richard's mother." Kori whispered to shocked to speak any louder.

"Yes, and your the girl who is going to maybe marry my son." Janelle spoke with a small but weak smile.

"Maybe? Why are you saying maybe?" Kori questioned.

"Kori your on a ventilator, there planning on turning it off in the morning, and I honestly wouldn't blame you for staying here with Ashley. You my dear are going to have a hell of a recovery if you go back, and you can finally be away from all of your hurts from your so called family, no drama, no worries, you can get a fresh start." Janelle informed Kori.

"It's that easy?" Kori asked with a smile happy all of her troubles would simply vanish.

"It is." Both women said Ashley clearly more excited than Janelle.

"Come on Kori, come with me!" Ashley said excitedly as a beautiful light that was so bright Kori had to squint to look at it shown behind her. As the two girls hands almost reached each other Kori felt a hand cup her right cheek as if a reflex she leaned into the sensation desperate to get closer to it. She knew she felt this on many occasions, but to her disappointment she couldn't quite remember. Suddenly the once white floor they were standing on transformed into a picture as if a movie screen of Kori laying in the hospital bed Richard's hand cupping her tan stitched cheek gently careful not to hurt her.

"Well sweetheart the ventilator is going to be turned off in a short eight hours. Kori please if you can hear me baby I need you to wake up. Please Kori I can't live without you, I love you so much. Please Kori I need you." Richard choked out before completely breaking down and sobbing his hand squeezing hers so tight that Kori looked at her hand and saw it was turning a reddish purple.

"Ash as much as I would love to come with you, If this would have been three or four months ago, and I would have never met Richard I would go with you in a heartbeat, but I love him and he's my reason why I have to live. I don't think your brother would like it very much if I left him in the circumstances I left him in, I am so sorry." Kori apologized sweetly tears blurring vision.

"Ha, I don't think Wally would like it either, after all he didn't give you permission to die yet. Tell Wally I miss him,that I'm ok, and I'll see him again and that I can't wait for it." Ashley whispered in Kori's ear as they hugged each other tightly.

" I'll make sure to give him the message." Kori smiled before pulling away. "So how do I get back?" Kori asked Janelle who was smiling sweetly.

"Just run and don't stop, you'll get there." Janelle spoke. "Oh and Kori."

"Yes?" Kori asked gently worried what the woman in front of her might say.

"Richard was right when he said we'd love you, there is no one else I rather him be with. If it's not to much trouble can you tell him how proud of him we are, that we are always watching, and we love him?"

"To the moon and back?" Kori questioned with a watery smile.

"Perfect." Janelle said crying lightly. "You may want to get going there isn't much time left." Janelle warned making Kori nod her head.

"Thank you both of you." Kori said softly before lifting her dress from her bare feet and taking off into what seemed to be nowhere. As She began to run farther and farther she started to feel herself coming back to life, the feeling of her feet hurting from running, the wind making her scarlet hair fly and bounce against her shoulders, but the best feeling of all was when she could hear her heart beat and feel it in her chest.

...(HS)...

Kori's eyes snapped open widely all she could hear was the beeping of machines and feel something in her now half opened eyes scanned the room trying to find someone who could get the damn tube out of her throat. Her gaze drifted to the bed right by her hand where Richard was asleep in a chair, his head on the white looked awful like he hadn't slept in days. Kori slowly raised her arm god she couldn't help but notice how bad it hurt, how her arm was shaking as if she were freezing, and all of the cuts and bruises that covered her once tan unmarked skin. Kori softly placed her hand on top of her fiancé's head and gently ran her fingers through his ebony locks. She watched Richard's head lift off of the bed, his once stubbly face was now covered with a complete beard, his eyes were lifeless and blood shot, and is skin looked almost gray as if he were sick. Once there eyes met his eyes snapped wide open.

"Kori!" Richard whispered as if he couldn't believe she was really awake. Kori desperately tried to reply but the tube wouldn't let her speak. So she tried to shift herself to give him a sign, but pure pain overcame her body. He touched her hand lightly making her eyes flicker to him she was clearly scared and unsure of what was happening. "Hey it's ok, it's just me." Richard soothed grabbing her hand and to his excitement she squeezed it right back. "I need a doctor or a nurse in here, Now!" Richard yelled loudly. "I'm so happy you're awake." Richard said tears trickling down his face as he kissed her hand. At that moment Dr. Thompson came into the room.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, we didn't think you were going to make it Ms. Anders." Mr. Thompson said highly surprised to see Kori awake. Kori wasn't really listening she grabbed the tube and was getting ready to yank at it to get it out. "Don't do that, you could hurt yourself. Do you want it out?" The Dr. Asked The red head who gave a tiny aggravated nod. "Ok big breath out on the count of three. One..two...three." The doctor counted before pulling the tube from her throat. "So Kori how are you feeling?" Dr. Thompson asked as if he were talking to a two year old child.

"Drugs, get me drugs now, or at least something to make the pain stop." Kori groaned practically on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Anders what's two times two?" The doctor asked trying to sense if she had any brain damage.

"What the fuck? Dude are you abusing the drugs here or something?" Kori weakly questioned pissed off.

"Doc I think she's ok except for the pain, can you just please get her something?" Richard chuckled softly.

"Very well." Dr. Thompson huffed before leaving the room.

"I missed you so much." Richard beamed grasping her hand in his own once again.

"I missed you to, how long was I asleep?"

"Ten days." Richard answered making Kori's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kori spoke quietly to weak to talk any louder.

"Don't apologize, I'm just happy your ok." Richard said sincerely placing a kiss to her wrist.

"Richard?" Kori asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Kiss me." Kori stated softly.

"Kori..." Richard started.

"Please?" The red head beauty asked biting her lip. Richard knew he couldn't tell her no plus god he just needed to taste her again. He leaned over to her and brushed his lips to hers as if she was fragile, and could break at any second, but Kori quickly locked her lips with his own kissing him harder. To bad it didn't last since the lack of air began to hurt her chest within seconds.

"Ahhhhhh holy shit." Kori hissed as she pulled away from him. "What's wrong with my chest? Kori croaked tears slowly falling down her face.

"You broke three ribs, and punctured a lung. That's all that is wrong with your chest, you also have a broken wrist and shattered knee cap, a broken nose, and you lost so much blood you needed a blood transfusion." Richard rubbing his thumb over the skin of her hand.

"Your mom wasn't kidding when she said I'd have hell of a recovery." Kori chuckled lightly as Richard gave her s highly confused look.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Richard questioned.

"I met your mom and I saw Ashley again. I was in limbo and they helped me realize my time to leave wasn't anytime soon. I saw the light Richard and it was beautiful, but I heard what you said hell I felt you touching me; and I just couldn't take myself away from you." Kori replied with a tiny smile.

"M...my mom did she...?" Richard tried to speak.

"Your parents watched you grow the whole time since they have been gone, they are so proud of you and they love you very much. She even told me they loved me." Kori beamed just as came back.

"Alright Ms. Anders we are just going to hook you up here."

Spoke slipping a needle that was connected to an IV into her wrist.

" Thank you." Kori mumbled.

"If you need anything else Ms. Anders, there is a call button on the remote connected to your bed. Now get some rest."Mr. Thompson advised before quietly leaving the room once more.

"I should go call Wally and tell him you're alright." Richard said with a smile as he stood up stretching.

"Is he alright?" Kori asked worriedly.

"He's fine sweetheart, he actually went home with the guys three days ago. " Richard told her with a kind smile. "I'll be right back I'm going to go call them."

"Stay with me." Kori said weakly.

"Kor, Wally and everyone else will kill me if I don't let them know." Richard chuckled.

"Please." Kori mumbled tears gathering in her emerald eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart don't cry, I'm not going anywhere far just the hallway." Richard told her kissing right above the stitches on her cheek. "If you want I'll wait and call them later." Kori just merely nodded, and slowly shifted herself to one side of the bed, her body clearly aching while doing so. "Kor your going to hurt yourself. What are you doing?" Richard warned.

"Lay with me." Kori whispered softly "Don't say no either, Your just as tired as I am. Just do this for me." Kori persuaded, and to her liking she watched as he carefully slipped into the small bed beside her. "I see you haven't shaved." Kori giggled softly as she touched his hair covered face with her small tan hand.

"Sorry I've had something more important to think about. I'll get rid of it soon."

"Don't I like it, makes you look even more sexy and mysterious cowboy." Kori spoke with a yawn.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up." Richard promised making her smile.

"I love you." Kori said barley below a whisper, but he heard and she could tell by the goofy look on his face."

"To the moon and back." Richard responded with kissing her forehead as he watched her fall asleep before falling into the best sleep he's had since this whole mess with Bates began.

Well there is chapter 18 hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, follow, favorite, or you know all three : )

P.S. sorry If there is still a lot of miss spellings, my computer is still broken, So I am still writing on my Iphone :/


End file.
